RWBY: Fading Light
by CaveMan26
Summary: During his time in Lordran, Zenon has forgotten Remnant and the love he had for his firekeeper. But Fate has plans and they demand that he should return to Remnant. Darkness looms on the horizon, and once again Zenon is at the mercy of Fate. Sequel to Dying Flames.
1. Introduction

_***Author's Note: The sequel to Dying Flames has arrived, well kind of. This is just a little something to make you excited! I have made it my solemn vow: to make this story greater than the last in every way to the best of my abilities. I can only proofread so much that it would seem fine to me, but you could also provide feedback with reviews.**_

 _ **P.S: Between RWBY volume 3 and 4 there's a time skip of 6-8 months. In that time frame, Zenon has his own adventure being the entirety of Dark Souls 3 (except the final boss) and the DLC: Ashes of Ariandel, and the Ringed City. 'One more thing' (if you got the reference you are awesome) I was thinking of putting a song to set the overall mood of the stories (copy-paste):**_

 _ **Dying Flames: watch?v=NQ2vBhIJWwE "True Colors"**_

 _ **Fading Light: watch?v=El3ARM2jXlU "Fading Light"**_

 _ **Hope you like the idea. Sorry for the long talk, just trying to get it out of the way. If you would like you could re-read Dying Flames until the first official chapter comes out for this story. See you all next time!***_

* * *

 _ **The First Flame quickly fades**_

 _ **Darkness will shortly settle.**_

 _Perhaps you've seen it, maybe in a dream. A murky, forgotten land. A place where souls may mend your ailing mind. Your past. Your future. Your very light. None will have meaning, and you won't even care. By then, you'll be something other than human. A thing that feeds on souls. Perhaps you're familiar. No, how could you be. Like a moth drawn to a flame. Your wings will burn in anguish. Time after time. For that is your fate.  
The fate of the cursed._


	2. Prologue

***Author's Note: Here it is the beginning of the new story! If you are curious to know what set of armor Zenon is wearing this is it: Ringed Knight Hood, Drang Armor, Black Night Gauntlets, and Black Leggings. Enjoy!***

 **Prologue**

Storms rolled overhead blocking out the rays of the sun as lightning struck the ground ceaselessly. With raging winds, the sand danced in the air obscuring the sight and breathing became a burden. As his lips touched the flask of Estus, a bright liquid streamed down his throat, healing every conceivable wound. Surely this was his last drink for the flask ran dry like the desert that ringed him.

Despite the healing properties of Estus it was not enough to thoroughly soothe his battered body. Ignoring the pain he pressed ever onward.

Before him, towered an intimidating figure as it rose it's rusty, chipped greatsword. Gael was the name of the advisory; once human, now a monster who consumed small fragments of the Dark Soul for countless years. Ready to strike, Gael lunged forward as he suddenly vanished. As the man looked around in fear, Gael appeared from behind as he impaled his sword on the man's back cutting through his abdomen. Gael released a roar as the man upon the blade screamed in pain. Until suddenly the man woke up.

Zenon jolted his head upward as he awoke from his rest at the bonfire. Surrounding him where the crumbling thrones of the Pygmy Lords as well as the decaying bodies of said Lords. The sky was still dark and emitting a sense of gloom but the lightning has ceased after the death of Gael.

'...' Zenon remained in silence

Gael was dead, killed by Zenon's own hands. All this for the infamous blood of the Dark Soul. Meant to be used as a pigment for a little girl's painting. Having killed the Slave Knight, Zenon tore a piece of Gael's armor and filled it with Gael's blood; corrupted by the Dark Soul.

Returning to the painted world of Ariandel, he gave the blood to the Painted Girl but Zenon's guilt prevented him from telling her that the blood belonged to her own uncle. As soon as his task was finished, bidding farewell Zenon returned to Gael's final resting place.

At the bonfire, he decided to rest but began to be plagued by nightmares from his fight with Gael. In frustration, Zenon lifted his hands to rub his eyes but immediately ceased the action. For his eyes were damaged beyond repair during his time in the Untended Graves. He was left blind and a grotesque scar remained as a reminder of his folly.

Surely Estus could heal such a wound. No. It would seem that this was a wound that not even the Estus could heal.

Despite being stricken blind Zenon did not despair since he could 'see' and feel the essence of the souls around him. The rest he learned to adapt quickly, his survival depended on overcoming this obstacle. Through the pain, Zenon persevered.

After a while, Zenon felt a phantom pain in his eyes. Constant violent pulses emitted from his eyes. Rays of light became unbearable, burning his eyes even though it was impossible for his eyes to detect light. Bandaging his eyes became the best remedy but not the solution.

His journey into the Ringed City provided a much-needed aid in the form of a hood. The hood of the Ringed Knights had upon them bandages which covered the eyes of its wearer. When he placed it upon himself the pulsating ceased, granting him temporary peace. Once in a while, the pulses would return but they are rare.

His plan on rubbing his eyes died before it was achieved. With a headache, Zenon began to contemplate his time in this desolate world. Considering how time was convoluted, Zenon lost track of how long he had actually been in the world of Lordran.

By the length of his hair and beard which he only shaved once; Zenon determined that two years had elapsed since his first arrival. Many factors do pile in when determining the reasons of why so much time had elapsed but it is irrelevant. All that mattered was that the end was nigh.

He already helped the Painting Girl acquire the pigment for her painting, he has also killed and acquired the ashes of the four Lords of Cinder. All that remained was to place them on their thrones so Irina could finish the ritual and he could link the First Flame.

Among all his thoughts one question crept into his mind, gnawing his brain every step of the way: "How much longer?"

Zenon knew that his end goal was to link the flame but he feared that it was not the true end. He remembers the words of Fate to fight for life but Zenon grew tired. Not physically but mentally. A human could only tolerate so much before becoming hollow.

Human. What does it mean to be human? It is human to laugh, fight, love, and live. Yet to be human also means to cry, give up, hate and die. Zenon knew this all too well. Zenon believed to be more human than anyone who has lived or died on this damned earth. For his greatest strength was also his greatest weakness: compassion.

Everyone he has come to care for has either died, betrayed him, left him, or used him. Not a single individual Zenon has found to be of pure character. Zenon does not seek perfection but seeks trust and loyalty. Seeing none of this he became disdained.

Such was his disdain that he became callous when regarding others. All except one: the Painting Girl. Within her, Zenon saw someone who was still pure, innocent, devoid of selfish reasoning. Still, it was not enough for Zenon to stop growing weary of human connections. Many faults were caused by his own shortcomings but Zenon pressed on.

For the Lords' may have abandoned their duties but Zenon shall not shy away from his task. No matter what may come Zenon will prove that he is worthy. But that would have to wait, resting from his ordeal was the priority.

Resting became a recent issue do to Gael. Every time he drifted to sleep he saw horrors that would drive the sanest man into insanity. His mind more than his body was tired and demanded sleep, paying no mind to the nightmares. Sleep overcame anxiousness and Zenon rested near the warmth of the bonfire. His only present comfort.

As he entered a deep slumber time stopped and an individual formed into existence. It appeared human physically but it was not human. Its body consisted of pure dark aura, it possessed bright white eyes, but no face was visible.

The dark figure appeared to be male, for the voice was deep but gentle as it spoke

"Truly this is a remarkable man. Never have I've been this whole since the Furtive Pygmy found me. Always in fragments, not even the Slave Knight who devoured the souls could withstand my presence. Yet this one who never consumed the darkness became the perfect vessel for my soul. Indeed a worthy heir for the Age of Men. Greater than the Chosen Undead himself who ultimately failed my expectations preferring an age of Fire."

The figure extended his hand to touch Zenon, but as he did a woman covered in a cloak, face hidden by a veil appeared behind him. Sensing her presence the figure slowly turned as a single word was muttered

"Fate."

Fate tilted her head to the side in amusement

{It has been some time Dark Soul.}

When she spoke the figure could sense the venom in her words. Although afraid, the one called 'Dark Soul' stood his ground in conviction and anger

"Damn you! Because of you, I've lost everything: honor, power, and freedom. Thanks to you I can no longer go and do as I please, now I require a vessel to do my will."

Fate chuckled and the Dark Soul grew furious

"You dare laugh?! It was I who did your bidding and did questionable deeds in your name. Is this the reward for a faithful servant?"

{Servant? Yes. Faithful? Far from it. Everything that has occurred to you was a product of your own doing. Merely a means to an end was your life. In truth, you have been nothing but a thorn in my side since the final days of Lucero Slayer of Demons.}

"I AM LUCERO!"

Fate quickly added

{A husk of his former glory. Nothing but the memories of a dead man.}

"Was all this ordained by you? Has everything gone according to your design?"

{A fallen creature such as yourself could never understand my grand design.}

"It doesn't matter, you never stopped me before there's no reason you can stop me now."

{Your plans are not hidden from the eyes of the heavens. Do as you wish with the boy: plague his mind with horrors beyond comprehension, break his spirit, afflict his body with sickness and pain. One thing I prohibit: his life shall not be touched.}

The Dark Soul once known as Lucero laughed uncontrollably

"Do you hate the boy that much? Very well I shall impose my will upon him and when he succumbs to my power he shall be forever mine. We will become the gods we were always destined to be."

With newfound joy, the Dark Soul returned his essence into Zenon in order to begin his work.

Time seemed to progress and Fate remained. Storms rolled overhead with thunderous sounds. Fate kneeled in front of Zenon, leaning closer she placed a kiss on his head.

{Everything proclaims with power, and the signs announce the end. Lift your head, redemption draws near.}

Rising from the ground Fate noticed a small boy standing next to Zenon. His dark brown eyes stared directly at her. The boy gaze fell to the ground while kicking the sand underneath his foot. In a serious tone, the boy asked

"Redemption? Why would I need redemption? Am I not who I am?"

Fate remained silent for a brief moment before answering.

{Through one man came death for he had sinned and thus death spread to all for all have sinned.}

Lifting his gaze towards the clouds above, a smile began to form. With a soft chuckle, the boy commented

"If that is indeed the case then that would mean that your tales ring true. After all: salvation is written in blood."

{This burden is not your to bear my son. The task of salvation falls to another.}

"Figures! You always did favor him."

At the sound of those words, Fate grew angry.

{If I so desired: I would keep him safe until the day of reckoning. Why should it matter to you what tasks I give him? For your own sake follow the path I have placed before you. So you may find grace in my eyes.}

This did not sit well with the young boy

"What task?! What purpose does it serve for you to send the Dark Soul against me?!"

In a voice devoid of emotion Fate responded

{All the secret things belong to me. But the things that have been revealed to you is for you and your descendants forever.}

Her response did little to comfort the heart of the young boy. Fate saw this and was moved to compassion.

{Why do you fear? Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten who you are? I am Fate your mother and you are Zenon, my son. Rise above this foolishness and remember your place.}

In deep thought, the boy nodded in understanding. Looking at Fate he said

"I'm sorry for my rebellion mother. I swear that I will not disappoint you nor fail you. For you are with me and if Fate is with me; who against me?"

A brief moment of silence followed as the boy argued with himself. Wondering if he should ask her a question

"W-will I...will I see you again?"

Fate slowly shook her head in response.

"C-can I at least have one last hug mother?"

Fate remained completely silent. The boy on the brink of crying fought back his tears. In respect he bowed at Fate; his mother.

He turned to face the older version of himself. For he was Zenon, in the days of a child. A part of his life that his older-self has forgotten.

"You may not remember me but I know who you are: you are me. Take care ok? Never give up and don't be hard on mother, deep down she deeply loves us. I will never see her again but I know you will in time. Stay strong and fight so you could reach the most beautiful and eternal victory!"

Zenon hugged his older self and he integrated his life into the soul, for his task was not yet finished.

As the young boy vanished Fate observed Zenon; her son. He has misplaced his focus. His purpose was no longer in full sync with her own. Humanity was a disease for Lucero proved it so and Zenon was meant to connect to it and weaken it. Yet he cannot weaken the disease if he is being consumed by it.

Fate sighed in annoyance: Remnant made him accept the soul of humanity but his own actions allowed it to run rampant. This was a problem for a child born of Fate: they had the power to alter her plans if only slightly.

That is why she has done what she has. First was for him to understand the concept of the human disease and now he must learn to resist its influence. That is why he must return until Fate deems him worthy to continue his task.

Taking a few steps further back she summoned two dark hands underneath Zenon as they wrapped themselves around him. Slowly and gently they drag Zenon down into the darkness. After a few seconds, Zenon disappeared and Fate was left alone.

Or so she believed for behind her stood another alike in nature and purpose. The figure stood next to Fate saying

"Believe me, it's for the best."

Moira removed her veil revealing an expression of anger.

"Parca I have placed my trust in you and much hangs in the balance. Should this fail-"

"It will not fail. We both know that this is necessary. Something is wrong and this is the only way to fix it."

Moira remained silent for a moment until softly answering

"I'm just worried."

Confused Parca asked

"Why would you be worried? You see the beginning and end of all things."

"That's the reason why I am worried. For the first time in my life, I cannot see the end."


	3. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: I forgot to mention it before but the weapon Zenon uses is the Ringed Knight Straight Sword. Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **-Londor: The City of Hollows-**

Over Londor the scent of miasma polluted the air. Dark eerie towers pierced the sky, as clouds blocked out the rays of the sun. Within the city laid a fortress, a symbol of power, a haven for hollows.

Inside the fortress was a room, dedicated to the one who should become the Lord of Hollows. Within aid, room was a man in slumber. The man awoke from his sleep and surveyed his surroundings: a vast but empty chamber, except for the bed in which he laid. Grunting he rose from bed as a soft murmur escaped his lips.

Removing his covers he noticed a hand resting on his abdomen. It appeared feminine in nature and upon her hand, he saw an Untrue Dark Ring. With a smile, he gently removed the hand. The figure next to him softly moaned as she tried to find a more comfortable position.

The man sat at the edge of his bed lost in temporary thought until he heard his name being called out by the woman

"Mors?"

As his thoughts dissipated he turned his head and with a smile responded

"Yes, my love?"

The woman lazily got herself up and hugged Mors. At that moment Mors remembered that she was not clothed. In a childish annoyance, she protested

"Why did you get up? Go back to sleep."

Mors chuckled

"For someone who has lived as long as I, you sure act childish."

"Hmmm only when we are alone."

"That is why I love you, Liliane."

After a few minutes of silence, Liliane asked

"Why are you awake?"

Mors rubbed his forehead trying to figure it out himself

"I don't really know. A soft voice spoke to me in a dream. Its very nature was of the Abyss but it is ancient, more ancient than my father himself."

"Could it be Kaathe?"

"No. That serpent and I have not spoken since...it has been a long time. Besides Kaathe was never naturally aligned with the Dark. Contrary to what you may believe."

Brief silence remained until she asked

"So what will you do? Most likely it is a calling."

"The only thing I can do: answer the call."

With a chuckle she said

"Not until you show me the reason of why I call you 'Lord'."

"So informal unlike your sister...and I love it."

Mors grabbed Liliane and began to tease her until the ground beneath them shook violently. From the ground, a whole erupted and from it, a human effigy appeared. It was the Dark Soul itself but they did not know it at the time.

Both quickly got off the bed and in the blink of an eye, they had their armor equipped. Mors with his Dark Wraith Armor and Liliane with her Black Set Armor.

The Dark Soul with its white eyes spoke in a snarky tone.

"Did I interrupt something? Love, humanity's greatest power but even still a greater curse."

Liliane in a tone of controlled anger said

"How dare thee intrude the house of the Lord of Hollows."

The figure laughed at her comment

"He is no Lord at least by your own definition. He has yet to wrest the flame from its mantle."

Mors calmed himself not wishing to fight in his own home.

"Who are you? Thou are not hollow nor undead."

"I am not a putrid undead nor a mad hollow. I have come with a message and you should heed it."

"What is this message?"

"Far at the end of the world lies a forgotten place: the Ringed City. Go to the resting place of Filianore and then your path shall be revealed. Should you refuse, all here shall perish."

The dark figure pointed a finger at Liliane.

"And she will suffer the cruelest of fates. Even her sisters faced a more peaceful end."

Once he finished the figure disappeared and the ground from which he erupted was fixed as if nothing ever happened.

Liliane with a hint of concern asked

"What does he mean? Who is he? How does he know my sisters?"

Mors remained in silence and in awe

"That was it, Liliane. The ancient dark feeling I had...was that."

In a calmer state, she said

"Never have I seen a creature such as that. To have a sense of authority."

"Nor have I. But if its words are true then I must go for your sake and the city."

"Very well I shall accompany you."

"No. I shall go alone, you remain here and make sure nothing happens to Londor in my absence."

"As you wish my Lord. May the Dark Sigil guide thee."

Liliane bowed to Mors but Mors got close to her and gently lifted her head with his hand.

"You do not have to bow."

"True, but it gives me pleasure doing so."

Mors hugged her as his body turned to shadows and disappeared.

-The Ringed City-

Mors' arrival to the ancient city was easier than anticipated. Despite being able to travel with ease using the shadows, Mors decided to take in the view. In truth only the upper part of the city was in a sense magnificent: green vegetation covered the land, the structures appeared gold by the sun's splendor.

The lower part of the city was a complete contrast. The putrid deep was filled with stagnated souls and men-devouring locust preachers. Very similar to the Deep.

Mors passed through the church that led to Filianore's rest without resistance. Entering the chamber of the goddess Mors noted that she was asleep. What was intriguing was the empty egg that her arms rested on.

Getting nearer Mors lifted his hand and was about to touch the egg until a voice interrupted him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mors looked to his right and saw the same dark figure sitting at Filianore's feet. Retracting his hand Mors was about to speak but the figure spoke first.

"You sure are foolish like the man before you. Actually, you two are very identical."

Mors couldn't help but feel familiarity with the strange figure. When Mors spoke it sounded like if one was speaking to a friend.

"Who was the man before me?"

"Irrelevant, but I have a question for you: do you know who I am?"

Mors thought that same question the first time he laid eyes on the figure. Should he know him? Have they met before?

Before being able to come up with an answer the figure answered for him

"I am you and you are me. We both share the darkness. The darkness left to us by our father Manus."

Mors was taken aback by those words

"Are you a child of Manus?!"

"Not directly as you but a residue of his Abyss."

"Why are you telling this to me? What do you want?"

Knowing the nature of the Abyss, Mors became defensive never trusting anyone that was similar to him.

"I have seen your anguish and I want to help you achieve your dream."

"What dream?"

"Was it not your desire to rise above the realms of Fate and become a true god?"

Hearing enough Mors extended his hand and the Dark Sword appeared. In the blink of an eye, the Dark Soul hurled himself at Mors and pinned him to the ground.

Mors was overpowered and struggled to break free. Despite all his might, he could not free himself and the darkness did not respond to his will. In a mocking voice, the Dark Soul spoke

"You believe to be free from Fate a long time ago but you are wrong. Fate has full control of your life and you blindly follow it. I will help you break free but you need to obey my orders. Should you refuse Liliane will die."

At the mention of her name, Mors ceased to struggle which made the effigy chuckled

"Like father, like son. You sure are a son of Manus."

"Say your peace twisted spirit."

Mors rose to his feet and the figure started to tell him his plan.

After a few minutes, Mors too sat near Filianore's feet in disbelief.

"You want me to do what?"

"Go back in time."

"Are you mad? No one has that power, not even the gods."

"THEY ARE NOT GODS! I HAVE SEEN REAL GODS AND THE ONES YOU KNOW ARE NOTHING BUT MORTAL BEINGS OF FLESH AND BLOOD."

Mors flinched at the response. Trying to ease the tension he continued

"Either way what you ask is unthinkable."

"It's not unthinkable. Manus has done it before. He once brought the Chosen Undead to his time which led to his downfall. His death brought forth your life and the life of our sisters."

"So father had such power?"

"Yes and that was only the surface of what mankind is able to achieve with the Abyss. We can become the gods we are destined to be, but Fate stands in our way."

"What must be done to allow nature to take its course?"

Although lacking a physical mouth the figure smile. For Mors had accepted his tales as true.

"I will help you return to the world known as Remnant. In time you will ally yourself with a woman known as Salem. She will plan to control you but you will control her. You will still do her bidding and when the time is right I will reveal the rest."

"How do you know these things?"

"The Abyss knows all and in time so will you."

Mors remained silent trying to process the information and when he deemed it acceptable, he agreed.

"How far will I go?"

"To the beginning. The beginning of creation. Thankfully you are not bound to the weakness of man."

"That being?"

"You will not age. Enough questions we must begin."

The figure shifted towards the sleeping goddess and from her, he took a portion of her power to temporarily increase his own. Within her chamber, the ritual was taking place. The Dark Soul began to murmur ancient words from a language lost to the ages.

"AMEMA TELOAH OD BOLAPE EOL ADAGITA EN AZODIAZODORE LAP TOL ACOCASAHE LAP ZOMDV CONGAMPHLGH BOLAPE OZIEN."

As the words were being chanted Mors eyes glowed red underneath his helm. In immense pain, Mors screamed as his body started to disperse between the stages of liquid and gas. The residue started forming a portal in which Mors became engulfed and was dragged down. When Mors disappeared so to did the portal

Knowing that his plan was achieved the Dark Soul smiled

"Poor child. So easily deceived. While the other is easily broken. Too easy, far too easy."

Laughing to himself the figure drifted into the shadows disappearing from the world.

-The Void-

Like a torrent of rain, memories of past foes violently plagued Zenon's mind: the haunting of Gundyr, the disquiet of Wolnir, the madness of Oceiros, and many other countless souls. Suddenly Zenon heard the voice of a child saying

"Wake up."

With the sound of the voice, Zenon was startled awake. Being in a complete state of confusion Zenon quickly took notice of his surroundings. From the sky, snow descended in a soft melody. The moon above glowed with its crescent radiance. From a distance laid the highest point: Anor Londo the City of the Gods.

Now on his feet, Zenon realized that he was on a hill overlooking Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. Lowering his gaze he noticed the presence of a young boy sitting near the bonfire seeking its warmth. Zenon had yet to say anything to the boy before the boy spoke.

"You are not in Irithyll. Well, you are but aren't. This is not the real Irithyll, only a memory of it."

Zenon's mind was filled with questions but instead, he ended up asking

"Who are you?"

With a smile, the boy rose from his resting gesture responding to Zenon.

"Among all the possible questions, you ask: who am I? That's what I like about you. Trust. For there's no point of human connection without trust."

Zenon smirked at the boy's comment as he himself sat near the fire. As he seated near the bonfire Zenon began to jest

"Connection? No child no one can be trusted for trust leads towards disappointment. Only children can be trusted for they have yet to obtain apathy towards others."

"What of me? Do you trust me?" The boy asked in amusement

Chuckling Zenon said

"You are a child and I am prone to trust you for you have yet to prove otherwise."

"Surely the same principle can be applied towards others far older than I."

"I believed to be as such but in the end, they are all the same. Selfish and in greed. Only caring for themselves."

"Are you similar to those that you described?"

"I am nothing like them."

A giant sigh escaped the boy's mouth while responding

"Well then: if you trust me, listen to my words and place them over your heart. For in them can you find a future."

For reasons, Zenon could not explain his words rubbed him the wrong way.

"A future? Unless you are Fate, what can you possibly know about my future?"

"I may not know but I do care for it. It is obvious to see that I am not Fate but one might say that we are closely related."

"Oh?"

"Fate has your best interest at heart. All she seeks is a better future which is why I am here to aid you."

Zenon tightened his grip on the fabric of his attire.

"Say what you must but my future is clouded in darkness. I do not know what to do anymore. I am destined to light the flame but recently all I see are endless nights."

In saying this Zenon raised his hands touching the bandage upon his eyes. The boy got worried trying to figure out what Zenon meant.

"What do you mean?"

Asked the boy in a cautious tone. Since the boy was a part of Zenon it was strange to believe that Zenon did something without him knowing.

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know. Now say your peace."

In an audible gulp, the boy continued to talk attempting to place his fears aside

"The Dark Soul of Man has been manifested in you and now seeks your life. To overcome it you must learn to resist its influence and learn to free yourself from the dark."

"What nonsense are you speaking?"

"Heed my warning for it will be the last time we shall meet."

As he finished speaking the moon over Irithyll darkened. The snow ceased to fall and in its place grey ash lingered in the air. The boy became frightened and fled downhill disappearing from view.

Darkness overcame the light turning the world pitch black. Even the flame of the bonfire had died leaving Zenon uncomfortable. From behind small voices began to murmur.

Zenon turned to face the pathway that led to Wolnir's chamber which appeared to be the source of the voices. Without warning a horde of undead emerged from the darkness. Severely outnumbered Zenon ran down the hill heading towards the bridge. Despite having no source of light Zenon could clearly see his surroundings.

Successfully Zenon crossed the bridge and the undead did not pursue. They couldn't since Irithyll had a magical barrier allowing only those that possessed the doll to enter.

Catching his breath Zenon turned to head more into the city but was met by a tall dark figure. In the blink of an eye, the figure impaled his hand deep in Zenon's chest. Zenon began to puke black blood making him unable to breathe. In mere seconds everything turned dark.

-Outskirts of Shiom village-

The last thing Zenon remembered was getting impaled by a strange dark humanoid. It's most haunting feature was its glowing white eyes. With that image imprinted in his mind, Zenon began coughing.

Zenon found himself lying on his back in the middle of a forest. As he coughed Zenon quickly turned over with his face near the ground as saliva poured from his mouth while coughing. After a solid three minutes Zenon's cough subsided. With drool on his lips Zenon wiped his mouth as he began to analyze his surroundings

"Just where the hell am I?"

The scenery was new to him. Trees scattered the land, large and wide that shielded him from the sunlight. Nothing seemed familiar. It did not look like the Road of Sacrifices, nor the perimeter of Farron Keep.

To Zenon, the only logical option was to explore the new land in search of answers. As he attempted to rise, his legs buckled under his body weight. Again he tried forcing himself to stand upright. He was successful but his legs trembled uncontrollably.

Like a toddler learning to walk so too, did Zenon found it difficult to place one foot in front of the other. Despite being a slow process Zenon was able to walk a steady pace. On and on he walked aimlessly having no source for directions. Eventually, the clouds gathered, threatening to rain.

Rain. It has been years since he has seen rain. Stormy clouds sure, snow on occasion, fire from the heavens almost daily, but never rain. Continuing to walk under the darkening sky, Zenon suddenly heard an eerie whisper in his right ear. Startled he unsheathed his blade facing his right. Nothing.

He saw nothing. It wasn't 'nothing', it was always something. This time he felt someone breathing down on his neck. Without hesitation Zenon turned around swinging his blade, hoping to kill the presence near him. Nothing.

Zenon remained silent trying to see if he could detect sound but was met by a soft breeze from the wind. Believing to be mere paranoia Zenon sheathed his sword. Examining his surroundings once more, he distinguished a dark presence nearly a twenty meters away. The humanoid figure seemed odd but it's most noticeable aspect was its bright white eyes.

In fact, it looked similar to the one he saw in his dream. The figure itself moved slowly, in a strange hypnotic movement with a strong atmosphere of danger.

A voice of a child whispered in his ears saying 'run'. Obedient to the voice Zenon began to run the opposite direction of the figure, no questions asked. When facing the unknown running meant: live to fight another day.

Zenon did not stop running. He would not stop until he felt safe, problem was that he never felt safe.

After minutes of running, Zenon saw a dirt road. Having reached the road Zenon darted his head both directions. To his right, Zenon saw the column of smoke from earlier. While looking at unnatural grey smoke Zenon heard a chorus of whispers from behind. Believing that the figure was close, he ran towards the smoke.

As the smoke appeared closer, Zenon felt the presence of four unique souls walking towards him. Fearing an encounter he returned to the woods taking a longer route to the smoke. Despite knowing the danger, he felt that it was the 'safest' option.

Eventually, he passed the four souls and Zenon couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity, but also unimaginable rage. Ignoring his feelings he continued to run. Thankfully the Chloranthy ring regenerated his stamina before it fully depleted. Despite the darkened clouds, Zenon could tell that the sun was setting. The small glimmers of light that pierced the bandages slowly diminished.

Returning to the road, Zenon continued to run until he arrived at the entrance of a village. Sadly the village had nothing to offer for it was completely destroyed. Passing through the entrance the only noticeable thing that caught his attention was a sole corpse on the ground.

Nearing the corpse Zenon saw that it was relatively fresh. Not a day has passed since its death. It was a male and any other information was useless. Without a second thought, Zenon started looting the body for any goods.

Looking over his shoulder, Zenon tried feeling the presence of the figure but was met with nothing. Taking it as good news he lowered his guard. The dead body offered nothing worthwhile: weapon seemed promising but decided against it, armor was extremely weak compared to his current armor.

With a sigh, Zenon started planning on finding a place to rest. Oddly enough he had yet to find a bonfire, for he believed that he was still in Lordran. Searching through the destroyed buildings he found nothing. Sensing one last time for any enemies he sensed no living soul in his immediate surroundings.

Even with his ring, fatigued dominated his body. In a dangerous move, Zenon decided to sleep in one of the buildings. Having entered he sat in a corner and since the sun had completely set he drifted to sleep. In that exact moment, he dreamt of being in the Untended Graves. More precisely within Firelink Shrine. Zenon hated this place; it was entirely covered in darkness and its solitude uneased him to no end.

Zenon stood where the coil of the bonfire should be but this time it was only a fragment of the bottom half. Bending down to pick up the fragment he heard heavy breathing from behind. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Looking behind him Zenon saw Champion Gundyr; his eyes no longer glowing red but instead replaced by the symbol of the Dark Sign.

Following this Gundyr released an ungodly screeched that made Zenon's bones vibrate painfully. Startled awake Zenon felt his body covered by cold sweat. Zenon had seen many horrors but the constant nightmares were too much. Unable to return to sleep, he decided to stare out the shattered window. Turning his attention to the window, he noticed a pair of red glowing eyes looking directly at him.

His heart accelerated tenfold, sounding like a beating drum. Before his mind perceived it as a danger, before he could reach the hilt of his sword, a giant hand punched through the wall next to Zenon's head.

Quickly, the hand grabbed Zenon by the head pulling him through said wall. Once he was through the wall the mysterious hand slammed him towards the ground. Zenon desperately tried to stand but a giant foot stomped him on the back, pinning him to the ground. His arms were outstretched and suddenly felt an immense pain from his left arm.

The pain was so sudden and unexpected that Zenon screamed in agony. Looking to his left he saw a giant foot crushing his armor and with it his bones. In a final attempt, Zenon tried to use pyromancy to free himself. On his right hand, Zenon summoned a pyromancy flame to act as a catalyst. Before being able to cast a single spark, a halberd pierced his hand extinguishing the flame.

As he continued to scream, the pressure of his back and both arms ceased. The halberd was removed and the foot moved away. Slowly Zenon used his legs to rise from the ground. Once upright Zenon heard heavy footsteps behind him. That same sound started to circulate around until the sound of the footsteps stopped in front of him.

Lifting his head, Zenon was petrified. Before him, stood Champion Gundyr gazing at Zenon with his crimson eyes. A sheer scream of agony swept over Zenon. Out of basic instinct, Zenon tried to run away but he kept tumbling over. With damaged arms, and shaking legs fleeing was near impossible. By this point, Zenon was crawling on the ground. Crawling away, Zenon heard the dripping of dense liquid. Near his face, Zenon felt a cold and dark sensation sniffing him.

Paralyzed with fear Zenon muttered

"Iudex?"

The dark sensation was none other than the Pus of Man. A disease that has stricken Gundyr after his fall as Champion.

Zenon heard low grumbles indicating that both Iudex and Champion were speaking to one another. While both were distracted Zenon with every fiber of his body, desperately made a run towards the woods. Not a second later Zenon heard heavy footsteps rushing towards him. Against his better judgment, Zenon looked back and saw Champion charging with his halberd pointed forward.

Zenon knew what Champion Gundyr was planning and panicked. Champion was using his weapon art: Champion's Charge. Holding his spear at waist he charged, using the momentum to transition into a strong sweeping attack.

Champion was faster than Zenon and caught up in mere moments. Zenon was able to dodge the initial momentum of the spear by rolling to the side. Unfortunately, the halberd struck him on the back with its sweeping attack. The halberd left a gushing wound but the armor prevented from cutting deep into his spine.

It was at this moment Zenon believed that he was going to die. Leaning near a tree he saw Champion standing to his right, while Iudex slowly walked into sight on Zenon's left. The Pus on Iudex roared in anger while Champion roared in defiance.

Slowly losing his grasp on consciousness Zenon felt his fingertips freezing. With every exhale of breath a small cloud escaped his lips.

Within his soul a boy lingered in the darkness, in a vast chamber, shivering from the cold. On his knees, with trembling lips, the boy begged

"I know you are here. I know that you are alive. I beg you to save his life just like he saved you from the clutches of the Pontiff."

Bright blue eyes pierced the darkness, gazing down at the boy. A giant roar filled the chamber, stating its displeasure with the boy.

Determined, the young boy continued

"A life for a life. Your debt shall be repaid not with blood, but with a soul."

Slowly expanding his left hand, a small soul appeared: the soul of Zenon. With his right hand, he plucked a fragment from the soul. Placing it on the ground, it slowly drifted into the dark disappearing from view.

An even greater roar echoed, shaking the very foundations of the chamber. In a low, deep growl a beast responded

" **You offer his soul, yet his soul has no value.** "

"To you or others it has no value but to me it is everything."

The boy gazed deeply into the blue eyes with ferocity

" **Those eyes. Same as the one who you wish to save. One who has ended my life but freed it from servitude. Very well, I will guard his life just this once."**

Overjoyed, the boy stood up and bowed. While exiting the chamber the voice spoke

" **Careful young one. Others are not as kind as I."**

Turning around he nodded, acknowledging his warning. Once he left the presence remained alone in the chamber. Sensing the enemies he growled

" **I will not lose to you Gundyr. This I pledge: that before the sun rises I will have defeated you. So swears Vordt of the Boreal Valley."**

Fingers felt as if they were frostbitten. Veins and nerves from the neck up to his head became strained, with the blood circulation slowing. Zenon's injuries started to heal as well but his mind and body were no longer his own. Every aspect of himself both physical and mental he was in pain. The pain was similar to the sensation of being skinned alive.

A bright blue glow pierced through the bandages, emitted from his destroyed eyes. Following it was a loud piercing howl that filled the air. Zenon body was transformed, resembling a feral beast: limbs similar to an animal on all fours, proper speech replaced with snarls. Becoming more beast than man.

Zenon on all fours paced slowly towards the Gundyrs'. Despite the strange occurrence both figures we're unfazed. With every howl, a breath of frost was released. Without warning, Zenon turned berserk charging towards the Gundyrs' in a desperate act of survival. For on this night only one shall emerge as the victor.


	4. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: Feels like forever since I last uploaded but its here! In all honesty, I feel slightly burned out by this story but in a good way. I have so many ideas but lack the ability to properly write it down. That's the reason it took this long for this chapter. Still, I press forward with even more vigor! Remember to leave a review so I can improve the story. Enjoy!***

 **CHAPTER 2**

It was the crack of dawn, the sky was grey for the clouds had yet to disperse. All was at peace save the sound of rustling leaves shattering the silence. Beneath the heavens, in the midst of the forest laid the body of Zenon. Motionless he rested on the ground in which the ground itself was covered in frost; ten feet in diameter, a perfect circumference.

On the outside nothing seemed out of place, but deep within his core lies a different tale.

Vordt laid dormant in his chamber having repelled both Iudex and Champion; successfully saving Zenon's life. The sudden sound of rusted metal indicted that someone or something has opened the gate leading to the chamber. He growled trying to warn the uninvited guest to leave. Yet the guest did not stop and continued to move deeper into Vordt's domain. Vordt was about to howl as a sign of a challenge but resisted.

As the figure approached, Vordt realized that it was none other than the Dark Soul itself. Lucero approached grumbling to himself

"Should have known that sending Gundyr was a bad idea. Good help is hard to find these days."

Lucero cleared his throat as his white luminous eyes connected with Vordt's blue eyes.

"Hello, Vordt."

Vordt has never shown fear of anyone or anything but something about him made Vordt's resolve crumble to dust. Looking behind Lucero, he noticed that the entrance gate of his chamber has been closed.

"Oh, Vordt. I never knew that you had a soft spot for children."

" **I don't.** "

"So Sulyvahn's guard dog does speak!"

Vordt was insulted and released a menacing growl.

"Spare me your rabid behavior and tell me: did you know that the fragmented soul that the boy gave you was a fraud?"

He did not answer

"I think that you do. So one question remains: why betray me? Rhetorical question because I already know everything. The true purpose of my visit is to grant you a second chance."

" **What do you mean?"**

"This treason deserves severe punishment but I am merciful, unlike the gods which you worship."

" **I do not worship the gods."**

"Of course. Still, I shall pardon your sin but know that if you ever do anything that displeases me, the one that will suffer is not you. It shall be the Dancer."

Acting out of pure rage Vordt summoned his hammer while roaring

" **DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR HAND UPON HER!"**

"My terms are simple: obey and she will not be harmed, go against me and she shall have my full attention."

Defeated, Vordt lowered his head in submission. Knowing that Vordt will no longer rebel against him, Lucero left the chamber extremely pleased with himself. His emotion of happiness drastically turned to one of malice

"Now, where's the boy?"

Roaming down every dark corridor and corner of Zenon's being, Lucero ceaselessly searched for the boy. He had nearly all control over Zenon yet he was unable to find the one that proved to be a thorn in his side. Increasing in restlessness Lucero continued his search until an ominous mist obscured his vision. The instant it appeared it also vanished. Perplexed by the oddity Lucero immediately noticed that the one he desperately tried to find; stood right in front of him.

The boy's eyes widened in horror at the sudden turn of events. One moment he was hiding within an abandoned chamber trying to avoid detection, and the next moment a sudden mist clouded his surroundings. Now he stood before the man that sought his life. His instincts took control of him and fled.

As the boy turned around to run, Lucero outstretched his hands grabbing a hold of the boy's legs. Each hand wrapped itself around each knee while applying immense pressure, crushing his bones. Desperately he struggled to break free but it was to no avail. In a swift strike, the boy's kneecaps shattered under the pressure making him scream in agony.

On and on the boy cried from the pain still trying to escape but Lucero would not release his prey. With an emotionless stare, Lucero gazed at the boy, finding great pleasure in his agony. Not a single word was spoken as he took the boy away. Tears flowed down the boy's face from the pain as he begged for help, only to fall on deaf ears.

Time passed on as Lucero dragged the boy to the edge of a deep chasm, stretching beyond the sight of man. Lucero lifted the boy, dangling him over the precipice of the abyss below. As a final attempt to break his spirit Lucero taunted

"Fate has abandoned you, placing your life in my hands."

Instead of the boy's spirit being broken, it was fortified.

"Lucero, how much longer will you dwell in ignorance? Don't you know that everything that was, that is, and shall be had already been ordained by Fate?"

"You still defend Fate? A mother who has afflicted her son with calamities. A mother who would allow her own son to die."

"Should I accept the good and not the bad from Fate? Only the selfish and weak would make such a poor argument like yours."

Lucero chuckled with amusement

"You sure are the last remaining essence of Zenon's innocence. That is why you must die; your death shall grant me full dominion of the man you have become."

"Do what you must for it is the will of Fate."

"Everything I do is out of my own free will."

"Do you expect me to believe something you don't believe yourself?"

Slowly his temper rose but he maintained his composure, not wanting to be provoked by a child

"Are you afraid?"

In a brief moment of clarity, the boy's eyes were opened as he saw Fate standing before him with a warm smile. Tears rolled down his face from happiness as he said

"The heavy burden that you have placed upon mankind, I must help alleviate with all my strength. To save the souls you have corrupted wherever they may be. That is my mission. If death can aid my mission: then I welcome it with open arms."

Fate extended her hand as she touched his cheek. She spoke to him but he could not hear her words, yet he still knew what she said

'The child I see before me I will never see again. But I look forward to the man you shall become. Out of all the things I have told you simply know that I love you'

The boy smiled as he saw his mother in all her glory, basking in her warm radiance. Suddenly he felt an immense pain directly in his chest. It was Lucero impaling his hand into his chest, directly at the heart.

Knowing this he did not deviate his gaze from Fate. No matter what may come he wanted his last memory to be the gentle smile of his mother. The vision abruptly ended as another hand pierced the boy's head; killing him instantly.

Lucero retracted both hands as the body of the boy fell into the chasm. From the hand that impaled the heart was the real soul of Zenon. An insignificant spark not worthy of being called a life. Lifting his hand he triumphantly proclaimed

"I will finish what I have started long ago. My reclamation has begun and no one can stop it."

Back in the physical realm, the frost melted to a black liquid. Maintaining its circumference it resembled closely to the dark sigil. Slowly the liquid rose from the ground, engulfing Zenon into the shadows until no trace remained of his presence.

Zenon slowly returned to consciousness as a voice was heard constantly asking him to wake from his slumber. Once awake Zenon rose from the ground realizing that there was no ground. Everywhere he turned all he was able to see was a vast void of nothingness. What startled him was the pair of glowing white eyes. Instantly recognizing that it was the figure chasing after him. In a calm manner, the figure spoke

"Do not be afraid."

Cautiously Zenon reached for the hilt of his sword asking

"In a dream, I saw you and you killed me. After I awoke in this strange world you chased after me. Is that not enough of a reason to be afraid?"

"I killed you because you would not have woken unless it occurred that way. I chased you because I wished to speak with you. I mean you no harm, I only ask for you to listen to what I have to say."

"Mean me no harm? Do you believe that I was born yesterday? You expect me to trust your words? I should get rid of you before you do any evil against me."

"I am merely a messenger of Fate. Sent here to aid you in your quest."

The mere mention of Fate allowed Zenon's body to ease his posture no longer appearing hostile. Zenon for a brief moment stared at the figure until asking

"What is your name messenger?"

With a grin undetected by Zenon, the figure responded

"I have been known by many names but you can call me Lucero."

After what felt like hours of talking Zenon became furious

"I HAVE WHAT?!"

"You have lost favor in the eyes of Fate."

Zenon paced back and forth not being able to comprehend what Lucero was saying

"For two years Lucero. For two excruciating years, I have been a faithful servant of Fate. Doing everything that she has ordained. So explain to me on how I lost favor."

"You came to embody too much of what it means to be human."

"I thought that was what she WANTED!"

Lucero in a calm composure explained in further detail

"You are correct but you have taken it to an extreme. Your actions in simpler terms have become actions of evil. Tell me: do you know what it means to be human?"

"I don't know I mean I have my own concept but doesn't each definition vary from individual to individual?"

"I did not ask what others might think, I asked for your definition! Do you or do you not know?"

Does it matter?!"

Growing weary of Zenon's inability to answer a simple question, Lucero's voice became stern

"If you can't answer the question of what it means to be human, you will not be able to answer of what it means to be good and what it means to be evil."

"I HAVE DONE NO EVIL!"

"Evil is the violation of purpose. Tell me Ashen One what is your purpose?"

Hearing the question made Zenon lower his gaze while answering

"To return the Lords to their thrones and to link the First Flame."

"Now tell me: why must you link the flame? What does it mean to you?"

"To prevent the world from falling into darkness...also to help and save mankind."

A brief moment of silence lingered between them. Lucero's white eyes stared at Zenon in an attempt to fully understand the individual before him. He was unable to hold back a soft chuckle since Zenon in some ways closely resembled two distinct warriors; the Chosen Undead and the Bearer of the Curse.

With a hidden smile, Lucero continued to plague Zenon with more questions and answers.

"Interesting, so what you are trying to tell me is that you do what you do in order to help people? Ok so now I ask: if that is your purpose then why have you become so callous? No longer caring for the lives of others?"

"Because the people I met are full of greed and selfishness."

"And not you?"

Zenon did not take that question all too well but Lucero pressed on

"You are the one filled with greed and want. All your talk of being kind and acts of compassion are a front to hide who you really are. Not convinced?! Let us start with Greirat."

"Don't you dare bring his good name into this."

Nonetheless, Lucero continued

"On multiple occasions, you have sent Greirat out on dangerous areas in hopes of finding useful things that could aid you. Your carelessness eventually got Greirat killed."

"He knew the risk and faced them with courage. Even after his near death in Irithyll his resolve did not waver."

"A valid point but you did not disagree with my statement. You took advantage of him, you have become that which you detest from others. His death was caused by you but you refuse to acknowledge it."

Having no words Zenon could only clench his hands into a fist as the anger increased within him. Lucero continued to find pure delight in the exchange

"Let's speak about Horace and Anri. You never really liked Horace, so when he turned hollow you did not hesitate to end his life. Could there be another reason? Of course, and her name is Anri. It all started very innocently, as friends but as time progressed you became jealous. You 'loved' her and couldn't tolerate the thought of her and Horace being romantically involved."

"Lies! Lies! There all lies!"

"How about Hawkwood? You only liked him the moment he became useful. After obtaining the dragon stone Hawkwood challenged you in hopes of taking your half of the stone. You fought and killed him in 'self-defense' but after the fight, you took his half of the stone. Doing exactly what he planned to do to you."

At this point, Zenon had his sword out ready to cut down the messenger but Lucero was unfazed by the pointless threat.

"There's so much more I could bring up: Irina, Leonhard, Orbeck, Gael, on and on. Among all these who are in greed, you Ashen One are by far the worst of them all. What was your purpose again? To help and save people? As far as we are concerned you obviously failed and thus have done evil. For evil is the violation of purpose."

Despite it being the harsh truth Zenon rejected the truth believing that he had done nothing wrong. Preparing to charge Lucero, he was stopped by Lucero's words

"But Fate is merciful and brought you to this world in order to right your wrongs."

"Explain."

"Look down below."

Lucero shifted his arm pointing down to the ground. Zenon was confused since there was nothing but from the nothingness appeared a scene; a fight. A girl with red hood was on the ground as a man walked to her with an intent to kill. Still confused Zenon asked

"What is this?"

"Will you save her or not?"

"You have not answ-"

"Will you save her or not?"

Silence was Zenon's response as he pondered on how to answer the question but Lucero quickly replied

"Wrong! Do not think! Don't think of the danger, of the benefits or the consequences. Every time you think it's only for your own gain. Never think just act. If you learn this lesson Fate may eventually forgive you."

What Lucero asked seemed impossible to Zenon. To act without thinking was a death sentence in any given scenario. Still if doing so can redeem him and be granted favor once more; to save her would be a simple task. No, this involved thinking and would be deemed a failure if acted upon. Sighing from frustration Zenon looked at Lucero and then towards the scene.

It appeared as his window of opportunity was gone since another man appeared and saved her life. Frustrated by the slow progress of his plans Lucero took it upon himself to choose for Zenon. Swiftly and quietly he pushed Zenon into the image. Before he realized what had just happened, Zenon found himself free falling through the air.

Without a moment of hesitation, Zenon with a sheer force of will summoned the Silver Cat Ring on one of his fingers, negating any physical harm that falling can cause. Nearing ever closer to the ground Zenon aimed to land in between both men.

Apparently, they were having a conversation which abruptly ended the moment Zenon landed. Before anyone could determine what was happening, Zenon distinguished the man that threatened the life of the girl and faced him. With his sword raised Zenon activated the weapon art: Ember. [ _Stand ready with the timeworn blade as it restores its ancient brilliance and reignites a short-lived flame._ ]

Zenon's sword was engulfed by flame as he released a flurry of light attacks. Much to Zenon's dismay, the aggressor was agile and dodge all the strikes with ease. Following the failure of attacks, Zenon faced his biggest predicament; he was disarmed. What Zenon did not realize was that the man had a tail, and with that same tail, he grabbed Zenon's wrist. Once having a good grip he yanked the weapon from his hand.

Embarrassed, humiliated and outraged Zenon acted on instinct by throwing a punch but instead of the aggressor blocking the punch or dodging it, he caught it with his own hand. Failing to adapt Zenon repeated his same mistake by doing the same thing with his other hand; the result was the same. Being unable to break free, Zenon decided to overpower the opponent.

As Zenon initiated his attempt to win through might, he was unable to move his opponent. It was as if all the souls that granted him strength suddenly vanished. Instead of overpowering, he himself was overpowered to the brink of collapsing on his knees. What he heard next sent a shiver down his entire spine. Zenon has faced many adversaries but not one has had a laugh similar to the man that stood before him.

With a slight hint of panic in his voice, Zenon voiced his irritation

"I could use some help here!"

Thankfully that was enough for the other man to act. Although successful in gaining support, it would arrive too late. Both grips on Zenon's hands were released but was immediately followed by a direct kick on the left side of Zenon's head. Before losing consciousness Zenon could hear the clear sound of his skull cracking.

While unconscious he dreamt of standing near the edge of a deep chasm. To his right, he saw the Deacons of the Deep standing near the edge. The same thing happened to his left. None of them paid attention to Zenon, only focusing on murmuring strange prayers.

Out of curiosity, he leaned forward in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what laid deep within the chasm. He saw nothing but he was able to hear the sound of running water. Puzzled, he stepped back until a Deacon on his left spoke to him

"Do you not know what it is? It's our salvation and the day of our liberation is close at hand. Repent, repent I say. Come all to this holy place and may your souls be washed by the grace of the Deep."

Far on the other side of the chasm, Zenon witnessed a multitude of souls walking off the edge into the abyss below. Returning his focus to the Deacon he took a better glimpse of the Deacon, realizing that it was none other than Archdeacon Royce himself.

Having enough of the scene Zenon backed away but a choir of Deacons surrounded him. Royce laughed saying

"Where are you going non-believer? Do not be afraid. For when your soul is filled with doubt and unable to take the first step, those around you can always give you a little push."

The Deacons grabbed Zenon and tossed him into the chasm. Zenon screamed out of fear but before he could fall any deeper he woke up.

Slowly waking up from the nightmare Zenon found himself on the ground, with a blanket on top of him. When attempting to lift his head he was met with an immense pain similar to being impaled by a thousand knives.

Forcing himself to tolerate the pain he eventually was able to stand up. Dazed and light-headed threatened to make him fall. All his efforts were concentrated on maintaining his balance but his thoughts drifted from his well being to the sight of a burning flame.

Like a moth drawn towards a flame so too did Zenon became entranced by its glow. In a trance, Zenon made his way towards it. Nearing closer he saw the distinct appearance of four figures; one of which was standing near the flame.

The flames glow revealed the appearance of the one standing and Zenon realized that it was the girl from before. It was exactly the one that Lucero wanted him to save.

Caring little if they considered him a friend or foe Zenon neared ever closer towards the group. Everybody appeared to be preoccupied with something in their minds since they didn't notice his presence. Only when Zenon stood inches away from the girl did they react. Surely they were all surprised and afraid, but nothing beyond that.

Weapons were not drawn nor any form of hostility took place. At that point Zenon believed that he was not considered an enemy; at least not yet. Nonetheless, Zenon stood next to the one he was meant to protect.

The girl looked at him with slight fear in her eyes. Before mustering the courage to speak Zenon spoke first

"Are you injured? Are you hurt?"

Everyone present was silent by the unexpected questions as the girl replied

"Umm...no?"

Hearing the sound of her voice sent a sharp pain in Zenon's brain. Alongside the pain soft eerie whispers engulfed his ears. Zenon showed no expression from her answer. He simply walked over to a nearby log and sat.

Zenon did not utter a single word, only focusing on the flame. Only the soft crackle of fire filled the silence as Zenon could feel all eyes focusing on him. Not looking away from the flame he stated

"You all have questions and concerns about me but I can tell that your minds have more important matters to focus on. Get some rest and restore your energy for I feel that tomorrow shall be a worse day."

Zenon's words fell upon the others like a heavy mist and they obediently started making preparations in order to go to sleep. Little did Zenon realize that the words he spoke were not his own. Behind Zenon's head was a dark hand being impaled directly into his brain. Lucero twisted his hand deep into Zenon's head before retracting.

The sudden retraction of the hand left Zenon completely paralyzed as his nose started dripping blood. Lucero smiled at what he has done and dissipated into mist as once again the sound of crackling fire filled the sound of silence.


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

An attempt to recollect last night's memory seemed futile. As if the memory itself was forcibly removed from his brain. Saying that is was a strange occurrence was putting it lightly. The past is the past, no reason to linger within lost thoughts. Focusing his attention on the present, one thing he was able to remember is the fact that he wasn't alone.

Sensing all of the individuals before him, one of the bunch peaked his curiosity. The soul in question was unique since it had a purity rarely seen. Deemed to be a trait that would be near impossible to find in any mortal. Zenon instantly recognized that it was the girl he was sent to save. Remembering his task made him also remember the painful kick on the side of his head. Thankfully the fracture of his skull was merely an annoyance and nothing more.

Tossing those petty thoughts aside, Zenon slowly approached the girl who caught his curiosity. Every step he took, every inch he pressed forward agitated him. Not only was it caused by the rarity of the soul but also to its familiarity. Something about her seemed off. If the soul was rare, why did he feel like he has seen it before?

Solely focusing on her soul Zenon was at a loss for words. Her soul brought forth unwarranted sentiments of 'awe'. Deeming the soul a dangerous object he averted his attention towards her more physical aspect.

Sadly there wasn't much to see since he was blind. Though he was able to distinguish crude details of her attire; one thing that stood out in particular, was her red hood. Zenon's blindness was a complicated matter. Yes, he was severely blind but he could 'see' two different things: inanimate objects, and souls. Clothing, weapons, color, anything that wasn't alive were things Zenon could see although with difficulty. On the other hand, anything that had a soul or 'alive' Zenon could distinguish a silhouette of the physical body, not details.

Looking at the red hood Zenon believed to be useless and pointless. A terrible color in any given scenario especially when hiding was involved. Critiquing others for there fashion was a habit Zenon had developed quite recently. He never really cared but when something is this awful, it needed to be said.

Curiosity at this point in time was reaching its peak. This was dangerous for him since another habit he developed was touching anything and everything that caught his curiosity ( _ex:_ Wolnir's cup, Fillianore's egg, etc.) This was no different from any of his previous encounters with curiosity. With such a unique individual before him, Zenon thought it impossible not to touch. Not only to touch but if possible: to take.

Cautiously Zenon extended his hand reaching out for the closest thing he could touch; her face. The first thing that came into contact was a strand of her hair and in the exact moment, Zenon was teleported within a vision to a different place.

In that vision, he viewed the world through eyes not his own. Zenon believed it to be a memory most likely from the girl. Gazing ahead all he could see was a dark and ruined city. Indisputably Zenon knew that this darkness was different. It was merely the absence of light, lacking the atmosphere of dread he was accustomed too. While contemplating the night Zenon heard the soft crackling of fire behind him, while also feeling its slight warmth.

Normally Zenon would feel safe near the presence of such a flame but not this time. The flame itself had warmth but it lacked a life, it was hollow.

' _What is this place?'_ Since his first arrival to this world, he has asked himself that question, never achieving a reasonable answer. How could he? When everything about this place went against everything he knew.

Suddenly Zenon has been torn away from his thoughts as he heard a male voice asking a question

/Hey Ruby are you cold?/

Though unexpected Zenon remained relatively calm when he heard the voice of an individual sitting next to him. Slowly his head turned or better yet the girl's head was turning and slowly the figure of the man came into view. Zenon was unprepared to witness the image of the man. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Impossible was the only word echoing in his mind. It has been years since he has seen such a face but it was unmistakable. Could it actually be? No how could it?!

In a state of shock and disbelief, Zenon was unable to deny the fact that it was _'Me?!'_

With this sudden revelation the vision, he was in shattered into a million little pieces. Returning to the present moment Zenon recoiled stumbling away from the girl. His nerves were out of control as his hands trembled before him.

Focusing on the girl he whispered the name

"Ruby…"

It was the first time he has heard that name, but saying felt as natural as breathing. This fact left Zenon in a state of shock and panic.

' _Does she know me? Do I know her? Why can't I remember anything?'_

Within his questioning, Zenon felt two concepts clashing against each other. His mind demanded him to forget and to leave the group immediately. The heart persisted that he needed to know more, that the girl had the answers he wanted.

Never within his memory has mind and heart have ever been this divided. To Zenon, this was an act of instability. Instability paved way for deficiency and his goal was far from over for this to occur.

Looking at her soul he considered it to be dangerous to be left alive. Now more than ever he needed to stay focused, if necessary the girl had to die. Without hesitation, he reached for his sword. Zenon quickly began to unsheathe his blade but ceased just as fast. For this very act was a contradiction. He was sent here with one purpose: save the girl. Striking her down would mean to go against Lucero's words; ultimately going against Fate. Forever forfeiting any chance of regaining her favor.

Zenon damned his predicament as he believed it better to run away in order to clear his mind. Was it a cowards way of avoiding further conflict? Maybe, but it didn't bother Zenon. The only thing bothering him was his inner conflict, and he hated it.

Taking the dirt road without any sense of direction Zenon wandered aimlessly. Although lacking a destination, every step led him to where Fate needed him to go. For better or worse Fate's plan shall proceed unhindered.

As the hours progressed through the day, the sky had darkened once more. With every step Zenon found himself venturing further into questionable territory. The land itself seemed hostile and void of life. Any exterior sounds were nullified by his inner thoughts. Zenon wanted answers more than anything but that was in its own right a selfishness.

Throughout his journey, Zenon never asked questions. Never attempting to find a reason for any of his actions. But was it wrong to have a single want? No. Similar to a small parasite invading a host and growing over time; so too did Zenon's need of answers started taking a hold of his convictions. Slowly his single want shall become a source of greed; never to be satisfied. This struggle did not only affect himself but also the souls trapped within him.

-Chamber of the Abyss Watchers-

Deep in a vast chamber remained the entire force of Farron's undead legion. Each member sat on the ground consumed by mystic trance.

The ground below violently trembled all do to Zenon's conflict of mind and heart. A single piece of stone broke off from the ceiling, falling on the helm of one of the Watchers. This particular Watcher snapped from his trance. Lifting his gaze from the ground he noticed the crestfallen expressions of his brethren. When attempting to raise his hands, it would only ascend two inches from the ground. Something was bonding his hands.

At that moment he looked down at his hands noticing chains upon each wrist. Gently he tugged at them wondering if they were indeed real. After confirming that they were real he pulled on them even harder. With every tug more force was applied until the chains shattered. Being successful he stood to access the situation. None of the Watchers paid any mind to his actions.

Frustrated he stood up while screaming with burning fury.

"What have we done?! Is this what we want? To be enslaved by chains?"

All the Watchers snapped from the trance. One Watcher in the distance responded rather quickly to the questions with indifference

"Calm yourself, brother. It's a necessary evil nothing more. Once the twisted soul obtains what he needs from the Host of Embers we shall be free to return to our eternal rest."

The Watcher who freed himself became bewildered by the response

"Since when do we obey the commands of a being consumed by the Abyss?! This very act goes against everything we believe! We spit upon the memory of the great Artorias!"

Another Watcher clamored

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

He was disturbed by the words spoken by his fellow brother of the blood

"What enmity do we have with the Unkindled?! He simply obeys the call just as we did during our lifetime."

A voice shouted from a distance

"He is just a fool that does not know that the flame will betray everything he holds dear."

The First who stood growled in anger

"He has taken the blood oath of the Wolf, becoming a Watchdog of Farron; becoming our brother. Instead of condemning him, we should aid his quest with our collective strength and wisdom."

Everyone knew that his words spoke the truth but they were too embarrassed to admit it. That is until a single Watcher spoke in his favor

"Very well we shall aid our fellow brethren by the pack of the Wolf. Still, we have been sealed away with no hope of escape. The soul has complete dominion over this body and of us."

"Are we not Lords?! The power of the First Flame runs through our veins. So I say: stand my brothers, history will remember us as traitors but just this once let us become the Lords we were destined to be!"

Every single member broke their chains as their bodies became engulfed with the strength of Lords. Without saying a single word they all knew what needed to be done: weaken the twisted soul's grip on Zenon.

-Physical World-

Zenon eventually found himself at a crossroad. A sign stood in the middle indicating where each path led. Examining the carved names on the signs Zenon was left confused. None of the names meant anything as he kept repeating to himself

"What to do, what to do."

His train of thought was interrupted by a cold sensation running down his spine.

One sign had its name crossed out: KUROYURI. As he looked towards the path to Kuroyuri he sensed death. Tilting his head in contemplation Zenon pondered on his next move. Picking a direction was never hard but Kuroyuri seemed like bad news. If Lordran taught him anything is to: always go against your better judgment.

Although hesitant, Zenon decided to go to Kuroyuri. Not a second after taking the first step, a screech was heard from a far-off distance. Hearing that ominous sound made his left arm sting painfully. Believing it to be nerves he paid no mind and continued on the path.

Lately, this world has caused his body to feel strange sensations. From a living perspective, it was only natural to feel such things in moments of distress. Yet to Zenon it was far from natural. Zenon had always felt one of two things at a time: confident or afraid; never a between. The pain was but a state of mind and never a solid truth. This strange world has brought about strange ailments upon his body. In that case, Zenon attempts to make his mind coup with the body's demands.

That's the reason he tells himself that the pain is nothing but 'nerves'. The mind can try to rationalize the irrational so much before accepting its reality. Two questions stand in the way of a peaceful transition of acceptance: how much can his mind tolerate? Once the limit has been reached, can he accept the reality?

-Salem's Domain-

Standing near a window, Mors glared out at Salem's creation. Under his helm, he had an expression of complete disgust towards the Grimm and everything Salem stood for. Mors was caught in his thoughts that he failed to notice a presence behind him until he heard a voice. A voice that he hasn't heard for quite some time.

"For one enthralled in darkness, you don't seem to enjoy the view."

A soft smile crept across his face as he responded

"Oh, Lucero you know that I have pledged my darkness for a future of possibilities, not this mad destruction."

Lucero laughed as he stood next to Mors looking out through the same window.

"So dramatic. Still why such disgust towards what you see?"

"Isn't it obvious? Salem wishes to destroy mankind, but I wish to transcend man beyond the reach of the gods."

"Hmmm, I can only wonder how much you hate working with her."

"I have been with her since the beginning of creation and every waking moment I resist the urge to end her life."

Stepping aside Lucero roamed the room while Mors remained motionless. Not much could be said of the room since it lacked decoration. In a murmur, Lucero spoke to himself 'little creativity'. Returning his focus on Mors he continued to speak

"But she does not expect such treachery from you, correct?"

"My sentiments have not endangered the mission. If anything I think she has become quite fawned of me."

"Oh? I never considered you to be such a lady's man."

"Don't patronize me. She is a horrendous and evil being. I tolerate her only because you promised me that I will rule over her someday."

"I have not forgotten my promise. Do not worry she will become your slave in time, but until then you will submit to her authority."

Ever since Lucero sent him back to the beginning of the world Mors longed the day that he will achieve his dreams. Of course, that involved teaming up with the creature known as Salem. Everything that she asked of him Mors did without question, gaining her trust but not the respect he so rightfully deserved.

One day she will submit to him and Mors longs the day it becomes a reality.

Without motive or reason, Lucero remembered one slight little detail and asked Mors.

"How is Cinder?"

A very unprecedented question. Why did he ask for her? surely not to make small talk but Mors continued the flow of the conversation

"When Salem started her grand scheme I disappeared like you asked me too all those years ago. It was originally intended to be my job to bring down Beacon but Salem made Cinder take my place."

"I know that but how is she?"

"Broken but her drive for power keeps her going."

"What a load of dung! The drive that keeps her going is Zenon but she hasn't realized it yet."

"What do you mean?"

Lucero did not answer his question and Mors decided not to press the matter any further not risking the chance of Lucero getting irritated. Shifting the conversation to a different point Mors asked about Zenon

"Speaking of the bastard how is he?"

"He is already here."

"About time."

"Yes, and everything is going as I had foreseen."

Mors nodded in understanding while waiting for Lucero to continue explaining.

"His strength and power have been stripped away and I even possess his small soul."

"Won't he die without the strength of the collected souls?"

"It's only temporary. I need him to be weak and in his weakness, I will break him. The main point is that I want him to reject Fate in its entirety once and for all."

"What will that achieve?"

"Everything! Zenon is Fate's champion. If I can break him, Fate will be left without a representative in the world. Leaving a vacuum of power. In that instant, you will take his place in obtaining the Flame. With that power you could achieve anything you ever want, even challenge Fate for her throne."

As usual, Lucero mixed his words with truth and lies. Mors could not distinguish the difference as Lucero's words flowed like honey promising a possible future he wanted since the day of his creation.

Suddenly the door of his room swung open. In an instant, Lucero hid his presence while Mors turned to face the uninvited guest at his door. As the door opened it revealed itself to be a Seer.

The Seer with its one eye began to flicker signaling Mors that he was needed. With a stern voice, Mors told the Seer

"I will go to Salem in a moment."

The Seer made clicking sound demanding that he was needed now. Before responding Lucero telepathically told Mors

' _Do as the creature demands. I sense that a Lord of Cinder seeks to rebel against me just as planned and just in time for my next plan. I must go and make sure it all goes flawlessly."'_

Having said his part Lucero vanished entirely. No longer having a motive to remain Mors left his room rather annoyed. Walking down a hall towards Salem he was accompanied by the Seer. Mors was appalled being next to such a creature for it was an abomination. A creature that lacks a soul can never be allowed to exist.

After a short walk, Mors stood before a giant set of doors. The Seer pushed onward opening the door, as Mors followed close behind. Having both passed through the entrance a female voice commanded

"Leave us."

Without question, the Seer exited the room closing the door behind it. Mors remained motionless awaiting Salem's approval to walk towards her. Despite being in a sense her 'equal' Mors still had to offer a form of respect towards her. Sooner or later he will be the one that will be above her but for now, he just needs to bide his time. Both remained in silence until Mors spoke first.

"Years working together and I believed that we got pass such formalities."

Salem turned to face him and her expression was not amused.

"Your slight usefulness in helping me defeat Ozpin ages ago was nothing but a fleeting glory. I'm beginning to question your usefulness now."

This infuriated Mors. He can't kill Salem for now but that doesn't mean that he can't argue with her. So forfeiting all respect, he walked towards her. Ending up being centimeters away from her face.

"Damn you Salem! Half of what you are is because of me. Before you had your slaves you had me. For years I have done your bidding, obeyed your every whim. I deserve more respect."

Quickly responding to his demands Salem spoke rather ruthlessly

"Standing before me is a privilege, not a right. Your past means little to me, what I want is your future. The fall of Beacon was meant to be your task but you disappeared for the last ten years. I had to use Cinder to take your place."

"What I do is my own business and guess what? I'm back! Isn't that what you want? So back off and give me some goddamn respect!"

Mors breathed heavily trying not to yell but Salem remained silent and collected. Contrary to what her expression showed Salem was having fun. She was delighted on his return for among all her pawns Mors was her favorite.

"It's good to have you back Mors."

Sighing from frustration Mors replied

"Feelings mutual." (It wasn't)

Salem moved away making her way towards her seat. Knowing the procedure Mors also took a seat. He knew that with Salem everything was always business. As predicted Salem spoke

"Now that you are here things will run a lot smoother."

"Judging by your words I'm assuming things got out of control?"

"A slight setback has risen. Cinder: our new Fall Maiden was inflicted with severe injuries. It is of little consequence since she will be ready to continue her work in a few more days."

"Well, I think that its time for you to let me in on all the details and more precisely what you plan to do."

Although small and nearly unnoticeable Salem had a small smile on her face. With Mors on her side, she knew that failure was near impossible.

-Kuroyuri-

Reaching the entrance of Kuroyuri, Zenon couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in his left arm. The closer he got to Kuroyuri the pain grew as well, becoming nearly intolerable. One thing he was thankful for was the fact that the screech he heard previously has disappeared. With his concerns laid to rest, he walked the town from one end to the other. Not a single soul could be felt; neither alive nor lingering in death.

Finding no reason to explore Zenon sought out to leave the town. Nearing the end of his tour a massive dark beast stood at the exit. Zenon did not sense a presence near him not detecting the threat standing in his way. Caught off guard, a giant hand grabbed Zenon by the legs, tossing him through a deteriorated house. Zenon's battle instincts kicked into overdrive. Recovering from the unexpected surprise he surveyed the surroundings and found it empty.

"What's th-"

Before finishing his sentence Zenon was grabbed once more.

This time instead of a house, he was slammed directly to the ground. Despite the armor taking most of the impact his bones snapped rather easily. Along with his bones, the brain also suffered moderate damage. Thoughts clouded and any trace of logic was nothing but a distant memory. Confused and disoriented Zenon attempted to stand. Failing on a few attempts only being able to crawl on his knees. With every attempt his body became fatigued.

His sudden exhaustion caused Zenon to forget about the threat, lowering his guard completely. Unfortunately, this was irrelevant at best since whether or not he was on guard; he was still defenseless against an enemy he couldn't see. Not wasting an opportunity, the enemy repeated its tactic by grabbing Zenon. Instead of the legs, it aimed directly at the head. In a blink of an eye, the gap between its hand and his head was shortened.

When points connected, a crater formed from the aftermath. Zenon survived the attack but death was at his door; knocking. On and on the beast continued to release a barrage of strikes upon Zenon's body. Eventually, the merciless attack ended and the beast walked away, feeling the presence of nearby prey. Zenon remained at the bottom of the crater with his body destroyed beyond repair. His consciousness quickly started to fade as he felt the cold embrace of death. Final thoughts raced back and forth

' _I am an Unkindled...death doesn't embrace me. It runs away from me. I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die. I c-'_

Darkness overwhelmed him as Zenon entered into the void space of death. Suddenly a chorus of voices spoke to Zenon in unison

"By the blood of the Wolf, as a Lord of Cinder and by the will of Farron we shall grant you our power. Go forth and destroy the darkness...Brother."

On Zenon's right hand a small little ember began to form. Slowly it grew and extended to the rest of his body. The flames eventually settled and Zenon's thumb of his right hand twitched.

Far above on a mountain that overshadowed Kuroyuri was Lucero gazing down below. Witnessing Zenon's untimely death. Lucero laughed enjoying everything that has occurred. Turning his focus on his left hand, Lucero saw Zenon's soul wildly flickering. Attempting to cling to life like only a mortal could. Slowly it stabilized, continuing to burn with its small flame.

"Just in time."

Lucero anticipated Zenon's death and the Watchers aid in restoring his life essence. It was futile since Lucero held Zenon's life in his hands. Zenon would not have died at that moment. Lucero just needed them to believe that he was going to die. Since they took the bait the next phase can be set in motion.

Speaking to the small soul Lucero said

"Come out little one. You have been in there for two years, time for some fresh air."

Not waiting for a response Lucero channeled his power into the soul. After a few seconds, a small glowing silhouette came out in a panic.

"Are you frightened fragment of the Fall maiden? Do not be for I seek neither your power nor death but I do ask for your help."

The silhouette was confused and afraid of what was happening. She kept wondering why this strange man had the soul of the one named Zenon. As if Lucero read her mind he answered her concerns

"Zenon has safeguarded his soul to me. Within the period of your slumber, he has lost his memories and as a consequence: his path. You must help him remember who he is."

Despite her instincts clamoring caution she decided to ignore it. If Zenon was in trouble she had to help him no matter the cost. It was the least she could do since Zenon saved a part of her aura from being taken by the one who sought her life. Reluctantly she accepted the idea of cooperating with the man. Lucero had a gentle smile while explaining to her what needed to be done.

"In order for Zenon to regain his memories, he must start at the end. Sadly his earliest memories have been destroyed. The earliest memory that is suppressed instead of destroyed is around the time Beacon fell to its knees. More precisely is when he saved the life of Cinder."

At the mention of her name the silhouette flinched.

"I know what that name means to you but there is no other way. All you need to do is be his compass and on occasions a companion. Lead Zenon to Cinder and the rest shall be revealed to you. Can you do that?"

The silhouette nodded with determination.

"Good! Now go to him. Remain hidden until it is safe to make contact."

With another nod, the silhouette disappeared. No longer sensing her presence Lucero sighed a sigh of relief.

"I love it when things go as planned. Just one more minor detail."

Extending his right hand; a giant crystal orb appeared upon his palm. Lucero spoke to it as if speaking to another person

"Have you given our conversation some thought."

A brief moment of silence followed until an eerie growl was heard.

"I want you to cause a division within Zenon; a civil war. No more no less. Starting with the Watchers obviously."

Another growl was its response to Lucero.

"Yes of course. If everything ends in my favor this world shall be yours. You can devour anyone and everyone to your heart's content."

Having received an affirmative answer Lucero ended the connection.

"Things just got more interesting."

Lucero played with Zenon's soul, tossing it between both his hands. Symbolizing that Zenon's struggles and suffering were nothing more than a game. For such is the lot of life for every mortal being. An entertaining recreation was what all the gods saw in a life; so a game is what he shall grant them.


	6. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: Hey it has been a long time but I am back and still alive. Have been very busy and the like but nothing worth mentioning. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I used a small portion of one of the Aviators songs "Fading Light"...a fun fact. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Within the depths of Zenon's being the Watchers were anxious. Granting their power to Zenon proved to be more difficult than anticipated. It didn't help that the process of essence transfer was interrupted by a group known as the Deacons of the Deep.

What the Deacons lacked in strength they made up in numbers. For every Deacon killed, five would take its place. A small portion of the Watchers fended against the Deacons while the rest concentrated on bestowing their there strength.

One Watcher among them attempted to hold the line

"By Artorias, there's no end to there numbers." He said while slicing a Deacon in half.

Another Watcher was next to him decapitating two Deacons. This one barked back

"We don't have to win! We just need to buy the others more time."

Farron's Undead Legion. Legion. A legion is defined as a host or a multitude of people ranging in the thousands, but the Deacons outnumbered them in a 2:1 ratio. Yet this Legion persisted in the fight since the blood of the wolf was with them; granting strength and valor in the midst of battle.

As the battle progressed, Zenon's body convulsed grotesquely. In a desperate attempt to quench to raging fire burning within his body. Sadly the powerful flames broke beyond the limitations of its vessel. His eyes seared to the point that smoke escaped by the edges of the bandage. Tearing the bandage off his eyes was out of the question for Zenon and this was not the first time he felt such anguish, and surely not the last. In the end, he decided to tolerate the pain as much as he could, hoping that it would subside.

Sadly the pain did not subside and Zenon's tolerance was reaching its limit. To prevent his hands from clawing the eyes to cease the pain, he instead started clawing the ground. With each passing second, the pain grew as his hands clawed the ground with insatiable ferocity. Eventually, the flames were no longer internal and have been made manifest on his entire body.

Small embers started to gather around the fingertips of both hands. The small embers moved once more, this time at the palm of the hand. Immediately after, the flames vanished and in its place was a weapon. In his right hand, the flame transformed itself into a large steel blade. While in his left hand the flame forged a steel dagger. Iconic weapons belonging to the Undead Legion.

Along with weapons another thing was given, or better yet taken away. His sense of reasoning abandoned him all together, replaced by a passionate desire to slaughter his enemy.

With the absence of reason, it paved the way to an increment of other abilities. His perceptive skills had doubled allowing him to feel the presence of souls a mile away. The first thing his senses pinpointed was the soul of the girl named Ruby; the one he was meant to save. Strangely enough, it felt as if her soul was calling out for help. Responding to the call he exited the crater. Swiftly he moved through the town and with every step his hunger for blood grew.

Nearing his objective Zenon decided to wait upon the roof of a building nearby. To be more precise he snuck his way up towards a tall lean building, loosely resembling a pillar. In order to minimize detection Zenon crouched down while surveying the area. The sounds of battle echoed throughout the town, signaling that Ruby and her small group were still fighting. Despite his abilities, Zenon could not sense the beast. Only the piercing screech gave any indication that it was present. Unfortunately, not being able to see the enemy was the only thing that stood in the way of his bloodlust.

Surely this is not the first time Zenon has fought an enemy he himself could not see. Yet every previous time he could sense the soul of his enemy, detecting its every move. What really seemed to irritate him was that this beast had no soul. Every aspect of his instincts cautioned wariness, but his desire to fight overruled caution.

In the midsts of the fight, Zenon could sense one individual rushing against the enemy with great rage. Nothing this guy did effected the beast; always getting knocked back but returning to the fray even more determined. Using it to his own advantage Zenon quickly calculated how far the guy would go before being stopped. With that information, he narrowed down the beast's position.

Believing that his calculations were correct Zenon was ready to act. Concentrating a great amount of energy in his legs, unleashing it by leaping directly towards the beast. By a stroke of good luck, Zenon's blade impaled the beast directly in the torso.

With the blade being penetrated deep within, Zenon channeled his new found power into the sword wanting to burn the beast to ash. But nothing came of it for the flames only consumed souls, and the beast had no soul. Zenon for the life of him could understand what was going on. Not wanting to waste time on pondering he attempted to remove the blade as quickly as possible.

In a twisted turn of events, the blade itself mysteriously disintegrated to ash. All the flames and the power he had wielded had vanished. Leaving Zenon in a vulnerable state.

~Zenon's Inner Chasm~

Holding off the Deacons proved to be troublesome but doable. Some Watchers focused on the enemy while others transferred Zenon there combined strength. Sadly nothing went according to plan.

While fighting, a murky black liquid covered the land rising all the way to the Watchers' knees. Without warning one-third of the Watchers were suddenly consumed by the liquid. The liquid began to take form and upon it was a thin, fragile, pale body; a body that once belonged to a god.

As it took shape it was immediately recognizable who it was: Aldrich Devourer of Gods. Despite wanting to aid Zenon, there immediate concern was to save themselves. Unanimously they agreed in abandoning Zenon. Focusing their souls into forming a single entity.

Every single Watcher ignited into flames as there bodies rapidly turned to embers. The embers began to gathered upon itself forming a single Watcher; the true will of Farron. And so the Watcher a Lord of Cinder waged combat against Aldrich another Lord of Cinder. A battle for survival. Thus beginning the civil war within Zenon as prophesied by Lucero.

~Reality~

Zenon's reasoning returned as the power left him. He stood on top of a horse like creature while in front of him was a thinly humanoid torso. A sudden scream filled his ears and his legs trembled, with his courage wavering. He could feel and hear this monster but why could he sense it? Was it even alive? In fear, Zenon whispered in a shaken voice

"What are you?"

The beast roared in anger as it grabbed Zenon in an incredible speed with its elastic clawed hand. Zenon in vain struggled to break free from its grasp. Slowly, Zenon felt the pressure of the beast's hand increasing. His armor could handle the stress of the pressure for so long before buckling. Soon he would be completely crushed.

None came to his aid for two from the group have hidden and the others have been immobilized by the fear with the thought that nothing could defeat it. As the seconds dragged on Zenon howled in anguish. In that moment of pain, Zenon could feel the hand of death slowly wrapping its fingers around him both literally and figuratively.

Just as the sensation of death came over him it instantly vanished, for the fragment of the Fall Maiden interceded in his favor. Using what little power that remained within her: she protected Zenon's body with her own aura. Placing a protective barrier on Zenon, nullifying the damage.

The sudden presence of aura caused the beast great anguish. No longer bearing the pain it hurled Zenon with great force into the sidewall of a building. Zenon's body became embedded in the wall but it soon broke free and he fell flat on the ground. Thankfully for Zenon, the beast lost interest in him, focusing his attention on its previous prey.

An unintended consequence occured from the fragment aiding Zenon. His body took a small portion of her aura and was granted a piece of her memory. Though at that moment he did not know it was a memory, neither knowing from where it came from. Everything he saw, he saw from her perspective

/My arms are being restrained and I cannot move. _A woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes is standing before me. On one hand, she wore a white glove and outstretched her palm towards my face. An insect emerged from the palm and I begged 'Please don't' and then darkness./_

Many times has Zenon seen oddities but this one was unique. For in it was a woman he never knew, and the voice when he spoke did not sound like his own; it sounded feminine. It was nearly an identical situation when Zenon touched Ruby's hair and was transported to a different time and place.

The visual memory played out only lasting a minute at most. But in reality, it lasted far longer, so long that he failed to notice the arrival of two ships. Before the ships appeared the beast had been destroyed by Ruby and her little group. These ships hailed from Mistral and they took everybody to safety. One member of the group: a boy named Jaune, insisted that the strange man should also be rescued; that is how Zenon by Jaune's intervention was saved from that wretched place.

As he broke free from the trance Zenon found himself lying on his back. The strong rush of air hinted that he was flying? Examining his surroundings Zenon felt the presence of three souls: two were males though one was doomed to die, the third was Ruby.

Focusing on Ruby he caught the sight of her bright red hood. Such colors caused him to have a flashback. A living nightmare taking place at the end of the world: the Ringed City. As Zenon gazed into the vast sea of sand and dust that covered the world, he noticed a figure in the distance. It was a Pygmy Lord who was crawling on the ground, bleeding and weeping for help

"Ohh, Filianore, help me, please... The Red-hood is come to eat us...To eat our dark souls."

The sky boomed with thunder as a stray lighting flashed in front of Zenon. Despite being blind, the burst of light pierced through the bandage stinging his damaged eyes. Along with sight, his ears started to ring, failing to notice Gael rushing towards him. By the time that he came to notice his presence, it was far too late. In a blink of an eye Gael stood face-to-face with Zenon as he spoke in a low growl

"What, still here? Hand it over. That thing, your dark soul."

Zenon was petrified as Gael inched closer with his mouth wide open. Ready to devour Zenon.

Such trauma snapped him back to the present in a cold sweat. Returning his attention to the world he realized that they were no longer in the air, as his flashback in reality took longer than was experienced. Aside from that, the very atmosphere felt different.

The energy felt more positive; it felt alive. The sun for the first time in two years felt warm and welcoming. It felt like everything was going to be ok, but it was a lie. All of it was a lie! How can anything be ok? The sun was a deceiver, granting a false sense of comfort that only the foolish would embrace.

Irritated by the falsity of the radiant sun Zenon forced himself to stand. Once on his feet, he attempted to exit the airship but after the second step he buckled and fell. Jaune who was in the same transport saw this and quickly caught him. Zenon's anger grew considering the need for help a sign of weakness on his end. Jaune's words only fueled his sense of weakness

"Easy does it. Don't push yourself, ok? You're pretty banged up and you need medical attention."

Zenon aggressively tried pushing Jaune away yelling

"I don't need your help!"

While using his right hand to push him away, Zenon witnessed a memory of Jaune

/ _I heard a knocking at the door. It only took a few knocks before I finally answered the door. I felt both excited and nervous at the same time. As I opened the door I saw that the person who was knocking was myself?_

" _Thanks for coming Zenon." I responded while the 'me' before me said_

" _Yea yea. You said you wanted to see me?" /_

Back to reality, Zenon took a brief pause to look at Jaune. Irritated, he pushed Jaune away as he disappeared into the unknown city. Jaune did not give chase knowing that he had more important things to do. If the strange man didn't want help, who is he to stop him.

Zenon kept running until he found himself standing in the middle of an abandoned alley. Being drained both mentally and physically he leaned against a wall, sliding down until he was sitting.

Little did he know that Lucero the Dark Soul itself stood before him. On his hand was none other than Zenon's soul. Begrudgingly, Lucero returned the soul to its host; returning his former strength. The fragment of the Fall Maiden was standing on Zenon's shoulder and saw this strange act of Lucero. She was confused and Lucero noticed it. Focusing his speech towards her, he spoke with furious eyes

"His power has been returned and you will make sure that his power is in check. His human form cannot withstand its power so keep him alive. But I am not merciful: the souls of any Lord of Cinder or Heir of Fire shall not be granted to him."

After that, he lifted his gaze and spoke to someone in the distance.

"I have returned what is his. You made me look like a fool." An uncomfortable paused occurred before he continued "Fine, I'll play along for now."

In an instant, Lucero vanished. The Maiden was more than confused but remained silent. Thankfully Lucero's words have not changed her intended goal of keeping Zenon safe.

Slowly Zenon was drifting to sleep but kept himself awake by smacking his face repeatedly. He was tired of visions, dreams and the nightmares. Zenon vowed to never sleep again until he could resolve this issue.

The best way it seemed in staying awake was to keep moving. He struggled to stand but eventually, he stood on his two feet. Zenon wandered off further into the city until his nose caught a whiff of an enticing smell. It was the smell of brew.

With a giant smile, Zenon became happy at the smell of an alcoholic drink. Maybe this way he could drown all his woes away and suppress the nightmares from haunting him. Making his way into the establishment he ordered many drinks. He questioned not this strange land nor its strange inhabitants. For the briefest of moments, he had forgotten his task, only wanting to relax for the first time in days.

On and on he drank all day and all night, even into the hours of the dusk of the next day. In his drinking, he found no comfort. It could be the fact that Zenon felt nothing when drinking. Hours upon hours of drinking and he was still sober. Not only was he sober but the taste of anything he drank was disgusting in general. With a sigh, he reminisced on his favorite drink: Siegbrau. Made by his late friend Siegward.

Before taking another sip of his drink, he made a toast in his memory.

"May the sun forever shine upon you old friend." After taking a giant gulp and sighing he said: "Oh Siegward this time I'm the one in a pickle."

One positive thing that came from the ceaseless drinking was ample time to think. This would be the first time since his sudden arrival that Zenon would consider his current state. Thinking on his actions, Zenon groaned in embarrassment from his deeds.

"What am I, a child? Irina would be disappointed in me, while Karla would find amusement in my childish manner. It's just that, something about those people brings out the worst in me."

Another thought that is worthy of attention was his purpose: save the girl without seeking to gain anything from it. Surely he completed his task; the girl lives and he sought out no reward. Surely Fate's messenger must have further instructions now that he has completed the mission. In fact, this is the first time he has ever heard of a messenger. Could he be lying?

"No! Do not think of such things. Do not question, only obey. For that is the will of Fate."

Seeing no solution for any of his concerns, Zenon continued to drink a bit longer before heading off. As he drank the sun had set beyond the horizon. Zenon started to sing a soft melody that sprang forth from what he concieved it to be a tale of his life.

"Born of graves and left below. Painted ashes, painted snow. When the dark awakens fires of our last hope are getting low. Souls of gods, and souls of men. Meet to cinders to ascend. Fate has chosen and our fading light is at its end."

Repeatedly would he sing his little tune until the presence of a man would leave him silent. Zenon could sense this individual the moment he stepped into the establishment. It was the same one that was with Ruby, the same man that helped him after Zenon was left unconscious.

The man was none other than Qrow and Qrow quickly recognized the mysterious man (Zenon) just by looking at his back but neither one said a word. Qrow sat a few seats away from Zenon and for the sake of pleasantry, he lifted his drink towards Zenon and Zenon returned the gesture.

To Zenon's relief, no conversation took place as the silence drag on for what it felt like hours. Eventually, a strange occurrence broke the dull atmosphere.

A boy no older than fifteen had entered. Zenon became interested since he had never seen a child in years. But something was off about him; specifically his soul. It felt like it was a pair instead of a singular essence: one belonging to him and another whose presences is a foreign presence.

Slowly the boy made his way to Qrow and had a conversation with him. They spoke softly and Zenon was unable to listen to there they said meant little since his focus was on the soul. Oddly enough Qrow nodded and stood up while handing the boy a cane.

Not long after that Qrow would drink joyfully to his heart's content. He kept proclaiming words of

"I did it! I did it!" While chugging his drinks

The boy was obviously uncomfortable and for some reason, he started to stare at Zenon.

-The boy's P.O.V-

"Oscar, would you mind facing the man sitting at the far end?"

Although hesitant Oscar did according to what the voice in his head told him. He stared at the man at the far end and asked

"I-umm why am I staring at him? If he catches me I might get in trouble."

The voice lightly chuckled and responded rather calmly

"Do not worry, you are not in any danger Oscar. Besides, I know that man."

"You do? Do you want to talk to him?" Oscar asked nervously hoping for a no.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure that if Qrow continues to drink at this rate, he will talk to us."

Oscar sighed rather annoyingly knowing that Ozpin was right. Qrow was surely drinking far too much.

-P.O.V end-

Zenon saw that both of them were attempting to leave but Qrow was completely drunk; barely capable of walking. Seeing the boy struggle with a drunk man was a very unpleasant sight. Chugging his last drink, Zenon got up and walked towards the boy while offering his help.

"Need any help kid? From what I can see, you won't make it anywhere with this kind of baggage."

With great reluctance and with the aid of the voice within he agreed to be helped. So Zenon helped Qrow walk as he gave garbled directions to his place. The walk was filled with relative silence except for the occasional laugh from Qrow. Thankfully, Qrow started sobering up but he still needed assistance.

After a short walk, they made it to where Qrow had led them. The boy stood in front of the door while Zenon and Qrow waited at the side. He knocked a few times before the door was opened. A blonde boy answered the door.

Zenon could feel the tension building up inside the house as the boy mentioned the name: Ruby Rose.

' _Seriously? That girl must be rather popular if everyone knows her name.'_ thought Zenon trying to keep Qrow upright.

Sadly, Qrow proved to be far too happy that he broke free from Zenon's grasp. He grabbed the boy shouting

"I found him!"

With a drunken walk, Qrow made his way inside before crashing onto a sofa. Continuing to ramble on about finding him. Zenon on the other hand was reluctant to make his presence known not wanting to add to the commotion. The short period of silence quickly faded as Ruby walked down the stairs into the living room demanding to know why she can't read in peace.

Zenon remained outside finding the exchange rather humorous but he did wonder about Ruby. He believed that this is far more than mere coincidence since he crossed paths with her on multiple occasions. Until further directions are giving by the messenger, being with Ruby would seem to be his best bet for answers.

Gathering his wits he walked into the no one paid attention to him and instead focused on the boy. The awkwardness was palpable but mainly embarrassing. In the instant that the boy saw Ruby, the only words he was able to muster was

"You have silver eyes."

Zenon cringed at the boy's statement for the obvious was stated at such a pathetic manner. It was easy to assume the possibility that this boy had never spoken to a girl before. Maybe he was in awe leaving him dumbfounded. Such childish ways of thinking brought Zenon a smile to his face.

Ruby reacted in a matter most acceptable to the circumstance

"Who are you?"

Qrow's laugh at the question was creepy enough to cause Zenon a slight discomfort. Nervously the the boy answered

"Well...my name is Oscar Pine. But you probably know me as Professor Ozpin."

Not a single soul said a word after Oscar was done talking. Only the sound was of Qrow laughing rather maniacally while shouting shouted

"I DID IT!"

Sliding from the sofa and falling to the ground soon after. Zenon grunted at such stupidity while shaking his head.

A bit of time had elapsed and the boy named Oscar found himself sitting on one of the red couches. Everybody started bombarding him with questions regarding this strange phenomenon, some suggestions that Zenon overheard ranged from: possession to reincarnation. The poor boy found no moment of rest from their curiosity.

Qrow sobered up rather quickly as he told the others that they should calm down since this is overwhelming for everyone. On his left hand, Qrow had a mug of what seem to be coffee. Zenon could smell the strange liquid and it smelled bitter. Though it did not stop him from wanting some of it. Since all the attention was on Oscar, Zenon was able to discreetly make his way around the house specifically the kitchen. Scavenging through the fridge and covers proved fruitless.

Nothing of worth was seen. Grumbling to himself he made his way back to the group just in time to see Oscar switch places with the soul within him. Zenon was amazed by such mystical ability, wishing to speak with the boy in private if the opportunity arises. The rest of the words spoken by Ozpin meant little to Zenon and simply ignored everything he said. Glancing in Ruby's direction caused something unexplainable that would torment him for quite some time: his heart skipped a beat. Quickly retreating back into the kitchen, Zenon started biting his lower lip until blood was drawn.

"Damn this human weakness. Should my heart be swayed for every maiden that crosses my path?"

While clasping his hands together Zenon proceeded to suppress any emotion that could breed compassion. He refuses to get hurt, never again. Remembering every past act of kindness and how it lead to lose. The fragment up to this point refrained herself from revealing herself but Ozpin's presence has called for a change of plans.

" _You can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control."_

Confused and frightened Zenon spoke softly into the wind

"Who are you and who do you think you are? You are not Fate to say such things."

A sad sigh was heard as the voice responded to his questions

" _Do not fear. I am Amber, the Fall Maiden."_

"You speak as if it should have any meaning. Speak with clarity or as Fate as my witness I sh-"

" _Zenon."_ Interjected Amber before Zenon could finish

No one has ever said his name. Never has he ever thought or spoken his name in years, so how does this spirit know it?

"No one has ever known my name so how do you?" Zenon's tone showed signs of anger and threatening but Amber did not react on such feeble emotions.

" _Because it was you who saved me."_

"But how could I have saved you if I have never known you."

" _You saved me not in this life, but in your previous life. Back when you walked upon the world that you walk now: Remnant."_

Zenon could not believe what he was hearing. A previous life? A life he could never remember? This was impossible and Zenon believed that she was lying.

"And you expect me to believe such rubbish? To believe that you have known me from a time in which I have no recollection?"

" _Stop acting in such manner. You were always curious when seeking the unknown and you are curious about my words disregarding whether it be truth or lie. I promise you that I speak the truth and I am willing to tell you all I know."_

As much as Zenon hated it, he knew that she was right. All his known life Zenon never questioned certain things or at least resisted from doing so. But for the first time in years, some clarity is being granted to him. How could he refuse?

"Alright, Amber you win. I'm all ears."

" _Excellent! I shall start from the beginning: as my soul dangled at the precipice of death, you appeared as my savior. The first living soul that showed me kindness after my untimely downfall. A man that accepted me for who I am, never seeking my power. Seeing me as a living being and not a tool."_

Zenon's wall of regarding anyone but himself as trash started to crumble. No matter how much he tried or how unjust things end up for him, Zenon always gave to others what he was denied his whole life: benevolence. Zenon forced his conviction to remain steadfast allowing her to continue speaking.

As she talked she revealed to Zenon the events that led to her current state: her fall to the hands of Cinder, being 'saved' just to be kept hidden, how Ozpin attempted to transfer her power to another instead of saving her.

Pondering in thought Zenon found it hard to understand.

"This is too much information to handle and my brain can't keep up, but let me get this straight. This woman named Cinder took most of your power, putting you in a coma. You were saved but kept alive through advanced technology. Instead of finding a way to save you, Ozpin decided to find a way to transfer your remaining power to someone else. Which obviously failed and now Cinder has most of your power but not all of it seeing that you are here...thanks to me. That about right?"

Amber nodded at his question as Zenon was about to leave the kitchen. Turning into her silhouette form, Amber quickly grabbed Zenon's cloak. She wasn't strong enough to stop Zenon but he noticed the gesture and refrained from leaving. Taking this moment to question him, Amber asked rather confused

" _Where are you going?"_

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill the boy in which Ozpin's soul resides. I have killed countless beings for far less but that man deserves to die for what he has done."

" _It might be so but I do not wish to see him dead."_ Amber responded calmly

"Then why tell me anything at all if you don't seek justice?"

" _If anyone deserves death is Cinder! So I ask of you: find Cinder, return to me the power she has stolen, then kill her so I can find peace."_

Zenon did not like this idea at all but seeing that it was not his revenge to seek, he obeyed her request.

"Very well I shall do this for you, so your soul can find peace. Now, where can I find this Cinder?"

" _I wouldn't know in all honesty. Cinder is hidden in a place that conceals my power from being detected, but if you accompany Ozpin and his group; you will surely find her._ "

"Everything always leads back to them. Fine so what should I know about that group seeing that I interacted with them in my past life."

Though hesitant Amber clarified that she doesn't know enough about them since she was with Zenon during his last days in this world. She was obviously lying, for Amber knew all of Zenon's past memories and also knew that Zenon would be unable to cope with the previous memories. It would be better to slowly ease him into accepting it but Amber believed that some memories are better left forgotten.

" _I may not know much but among all the people present, you only befriended one person: Ren."_

"By process of elimination, I'm going to assume that the only guy in that room that I have yet to talk to directly; is Ren. Alright, let's get to work."

" _What is your plan exactly?"_

"If I have to tag along with them for a lengthy amount of time, must as well be on their good side. The best way to gain friends is to present oneself as a friend. Besides, they are young souls who are easily fooled."

As Zenon returned to the living room he saw Oscar with his back on the ground. Ruby helped him up and the result was Oscar's face being an inch away from Ruby's. This caused an awkward tension for a few short seconds.

Now was the perfect time for Zenon to set his plan in motion. With a gentle smile, Zenon established his facade; a credible illusion to gain there trust. If it was credible could it really be an illusion? Or perhaps it was the truth? A truth mixed with lies?

Either way, it worked, as he stated with a smile

"You don't waste any time conquering the ladies, eh Oscar?"

Everybody turned to look at him with serious expressions on their faces. Zenon chuckled walking closer towards them explaining the events of the previous days.

"Please allow me to explain everything as much as I can about what has happened."

Silence filled the room as they all waited to hear his explanation. Zenon knew that he needed to be convincing. One wrong word, one single hint of a poorly executed lie could be disastrous.

"The past few years I have walked this earth fulfilling the will of the gods. I have seen many horrors in those journeys and have had no rest. One day the gods sent a messenger bearing one final task. To protect you Ms. Rose."

Each member had a different way of reacting to Zenon's story. Qrow and Oscar for the most part remained silent, observing Zenon's every move and deciphering every word he spoke. Ren remained the most collective of the group saying nothing, waiting to hear everything before forming an opinion.

Jaune and Nora quickly raised there suspicions but Jaune added more flare to his discontent. Ruby on the other hand was surprised but slowly started connecting the dots. Once it clicked she asked

"Is that the reason why we have seen you all those times. You were trying to protect me?"

"Of course Ms. Rose. My sole purpose of being here is to guarantee your safety until your purpose is complete."

Slowly Zenon walked up to Ruby as he spoke. Compared to her height Zenon towered over her, but as he got close Zenon did a dignified bow.

"I am at your service."

Having no idea how to react Ruby was speechless until Zenon rose from his bow. Ruby saw on his face a sincere smile that suddenly made her face create a slight blush. Jaune, the ever voice of reason demanded to know why should any of them believe him.

"You sure are acting different compared to those times we crossed paths. Why should we believe anything you say?" Asked Jaune rather suspiciously

If Zenon's eye could twitch it would. Of course, there had to be one who would doubt him but no matter, as long as Ruby believes the rest will fall in line.

"You have every reason to doubt me especially on how I have treated you. My journeys never allowed for much social interaction and as I stated previously I have never had proper rest in years. My expressions might convey one thing but my purpose remains true."

Nora decided to speak up and with a attitude that Zenon would describe as pushy she asked

"I don't know about you mister but your speaking a lot of things like gods and purpose involving our friend Ruby here. You want us to believe you but you didn't even bother telling us your name."

Zenon's smile disappeared at the mention of giving his name. His only response was the same to all who would ask such a question.

"Sorry but I don't have a name."

Ren spoke up for the first time asking

"You don't have a name?"

The explanation in itself was an obvious lie, but the group didn't know any better.

"When I agreed to work for the gods they stripped away everything that made me human. Even my birth name was erased since I was meant to be nothing else but an instrument for them to use whenever they saw fit."

So Ren decided to ask a different question

"So what should we call you?"

That question meant everything to Zenon. For it meant that they have acknowledge him and accepted his story.

"For convenience sake, you can all call me Zeus."

With that, Zenon solidified his place among the group. Everybody had their doubts and Zenon slowly dissipated those thoughts as the night progressed. Each member started warming up to Zenon little by little but the only one who kept his distance was Ozpin.

Ozpin knew who Zenon really was, and to hear him speak lies made him uneasy. Why would Zenon do this? Who knows, but Ozpin would reveal nothing fearing Zenon's reaction if the truth was spoken. For Ozpin knew that he stood no chance against Zenon in his current form.

Only time will tell what will become of this but time is not on his side, for the threat of war looms on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

-Salem's Domain-

Treacherous thoughts roamed through Mors' head as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Being a Lord in Londor gave him the power to rule over subjects that would obey his every whim. But here he is nothing, but a pawn and he grows bored of it with every passing second.

After having a long chat with Salem, Mors was left to his own devices. Some free time which he used to figure out where everyone was and what they were doing. Arthur was in Haven accompanying Leonardo, making sure he was kept in line. Hazel went out to make sure that the White Fang would support Salem's cause.

Poor Tyrian is out of commission having lost his tail, while Cinder was not quite ready to leave to the outside world.

Mors needed pawns of his own. Those that would set his own plans in motion, but who? As he pondered on suitable subjects, he placed his hand over his mask trying to stroke his chin.

"Who? Who can I use without being retaliated by Salem?"

Mors' focus was Cinder. For Lucero had order it. He didn't know why, nor did he care enough to figure out why.

"I need someone close to Cinder. Someone to act as a mediator between Cinder and I. Someone like…"

And it clicked. Emerald was the most obvious choice. She deeply cared for Cinder but feared Salem. If Mors can present himself as a friend that can protect her and Cinder from Salem's wrath, then Emerald is as good as controlled.

Satisfied with his decision Mors stood up and walked out in the search for Emerald. Roaming down the dark corridors, Mors found Emerald by herself gazing out into Salem's world. Silently he made his way next to her, mimicking her posture.

After a few seconds of silence Mors was the first to speak.

"Barbaric isn't it? This world, its monsters, such a crude form of life. If one can even call it life."

Emerald became rather impatient knowing that Mors was Salem's closest ally. With a hint of sarcasm Emerald responded

"The perfect world that you and Salem envisioned. So, what do you want?"

"Sarcasm, hate, anger, are manifestations; a front to hide your fear."

Feeling insulted, Emerald turned to face him. Before she could say a word, Mors silenced her with one statement.

"Salem has found Cinder's usefulness wanting, and soon your greatest fear shall become your reality."

Emerald started biting her tongue as her hands began to shake but it was barely visible. Taking the opportunity to show himself as a friend, Mors used his hands to clasp her hands together. Consequently, Emerald's slight tremble came to a halt despite Mors' hands being as cold as ice.

Mors with an empathetic tone of voice, gently spoke her name.

"Emerald."

Emerald focused her eyes on Mors, though the eerie feeling emitted from Mors' helm contradicted his kind demeanor. Mors continued to speak

"You fear Salem and rightfully so. Most importantly: your greatest fear is Salem's wrath being aimed at Cinder."

Releasing her hands from Mors' grasp Emerald rather aggressively fired back

"What makes you think that you know me? Did Salem send her pawn to spy on us?"

"I am no pawn of hers nor a spy."

"What is it you want?"

"I want to be an ally to Cinder."

Emerald felt insulted by his statement; an ally? Does he believe her so weak and stupid that she would fall for his deceptive ways? She equipped her comas, threatening to kill him if he caused Cinder any kind of harm.

On the other hand, Mors kept calm letting Emerald follow her course. With a stern voice, Mors made a reply of her actions

"Listen Emerald, I do not wish to see Cinder harmed that is why I beseech you. With me, I can assure you that the things you fear will not come to pass. Accept my help now before it is too late."

"Forget it. I don't need you and neither does Cinder."

Having nothing left to say Emerald left. Left alone, he once more looked outside at Salem's creation as he muttered

"Stubborn girl."

Mors wandered back to his room pondering on how to convince Emerald to accept his offer, until the ground beneath his feet opened up; swallowing him into darkness.

After falling for what felt like hours, the speed in which he fell started coming to a crawling halt. Eventually both feet touched a solid surface though nothing appeared to be below. Mors observed his surroundings as distant memories started flooding within his mind.

Before being able to form words in his mouth the face of a hideous toothy serpent emerged from the darkness. Mors was left speechless from complete disbelief as the toothy serpent said only one word in a friendly tone

"Hello."

Mors did not respond. Seconds went on as Mors gazed at the serpent in silence. Deciding to respond, Mors in a calm tone asked

"What do you want?"

The serpent remained in silence as he had a giant smile plastered on its face. Mors become irritated and asked again

"Goddammit! What do you want?"

Still, no response was given. At that point Mors yelled out repeating the same question

"You goddamn repugnant creature WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

The serpent chuckled responding

"Is that how you greet an old friend?"

Mors did not take the term 'friend' kindly. Instead he ended up creating a one-sided argument.

"I can't even begin to describe everything wrong with that sentence Kaathe. I am no friend of yours and besides; you went silent without warning. Years Kaathe! It's been years since you decided to show your face!"

"I have been absent from your life only a few months, considering the last time you visited me. That time traveling you've been doing does not affect me."

Before he could argue some more Mors went quiet before asking

"How do you know that?"

"Time is meant to make creature wiser, but it would seem to have the opposite effect on you. But the answer to your question is a simple one: I have been watching you."

"You're telling me that you have been watching me for all this time and never bothered to say anything?"

"Yes."

"...and that means you "

"Very observant. I know everything that has happened since the fall of Beacon. I know of your ill will towards me, and I especially know of your dealings with that 'Child of Manus'."

When Kaathe mentioned the Dark Soul, Mors could feel the enmity in his words. This was a strange situation for Mors which left him confused; if Kaathe was for the darkness, why appear hostile towards a spawn of said darkness.

"You still haven't answered my question Kaathe. What do you want?"

"Remember your place Mors. Remember that it was I who granted you life and purpose. Your goals of becoming greater than Fate are admirable but foolish. You do not possess the power to make that dream a reality. Ironic that you would detest me for telling you what to do but here you are doing the same thing with another. Forever a tool."

Mors understood quite clearly what Kaathe meant with those words, but it was not all true.

"You're right Kaathe but wrong as well. I served you in hopes of becoming something greater, but you would favor Zenon over me! I would be tossed aside after my usefulness came to an end. With Lucero I have a true chance of achieving my full potential. If that means that I am bound to be his servant, it is a price I am willing to pay."

Kaathe laughed uncontrollably as he heard Mors. Regaining his composure took a while but after focusing he responded

"The one you currently obey has an antiquated way of thinking. He wishes for fire to die but that is not the solution. Usurping the flame is the true step for all mankind; to finally be free of the curse that plagues its existence."

"Yes, I heard of the path of usurpation by the citizens of Londor, but they have achieved nothing. If anything, they think you are dead. An entire kingdom worships you but you do not appear to them. If usurpation is the way, then why not assist them."

"Both Frampt and I both have come to understand that direct intervention is unnecessary. Frampt came to accept this truth once the Chosen Undead obtained Gwyn's mantel; bastard hardly did anything after that. It took me awhile to learn but after giving the three sisters a purpose I feigned death. Sadly, they failed to reach my expectations...especially after the eldest betrayed my plan preferring to rot in a painting."

Still confused at the purpose of this conversation Mors asked

"You have forsaken them, now what?"

"Since Yuria and her servant Yoel failed to convince Zenon I must now place my faith in you."

"And here we go again." Stated Mors with an exhausted tone

Kaathe smiles believing that Mors would comply.

"Excellent! Now first you must forsake that abomination you follow. Second you must-"

"No." Mors silently interrupted

"What did you say?" asked Kaathe with a hint of a threat; wanting Mors to reconsider his words

"I said 'No'. You might have created me, but you do not control me. I don't care what plan you have but know that the fire will fade, and darkness will settle over the land for all time."

"I am disappointed in you Mors. You could've been useful."

Mors pondered for a moment but refused to accept the idea proposed by Kaathe, at least some of it. Sure, he did in fact know more but to go against Lucero's design was suicide. He would not listen to the serpent, prefering to continue his current course.

"Thanks for the "friendly" advice Kaathe but I think I'll pass on your offer."

"Well alright, I can't force you. But be weary of your friend for even the darkness cannot ally itself with darkness."

In a flash Mors found himself back in the hallway he was on before being devoured by the ground. Among the rubbish that Kaathe spewed one thing kept resonating within his head _'How much can I trust Lucero?'_

Without seeking approval of Salem nor of Lucero, Mors had set a path to Haven. It was high time that Mors would attempt to grasp that reins of his own destiny and the first step lies with the relic of knowledge.

-Haven-

Such a peaceful evening. The sun is setting beyond the horizon, birds gliding above in the sky, truly nature is a beauty to behold...if it weren't for the training session. Poor Oscar obtained the opportunity to train against more experienced individuals. His current opponent was Ruby, but she is going easy on him; not to discredit Oscar seeing that he is improving quite fast.

In the briefest of moments Oscar obtained the upper hand, punching Ruby directly on the left side of her face. Much to Zenon's disappointment Oscar regretted his action fearing Ruby's retaliation. In that moment of weakness, he lowered his guard allowing Ruby to punch his face. Zenon could only sigh in annoyance but would keep his comments to himself.

After all, the boy has only begun to understand the basic steps in fighting. It almost reminds him of the early days of his quest to link the flame.

' _Gods it feels like ages ago.'_ thought Zenon before returning his focus to the fight. By that time Ozpin had taken over and easily defeated Ruby. Yet, despite Ozpin's superb fighting technique Oscar's body couldn't keep up; leaving him exhausted. Ruby ran up next to him trying to make sure he was ok.

Ren began to discuss the importance of training to create your aura as a defensive shield and self-healing. Once it becomes second nature one can focus on working on their semblance. Zenon was left puzzled at the concept of semblance as did Oscar, but everybody pitched in on details about semblance. A good summary is what Nora said

"Like your very own superpower."

Nora briefly spoke of the semblance from each person of her team except Jaune since no one knows what his 'superpower' is. Ruby, the all so lovely Ruby tried to turn Jaune's disappointment into an inspiration for Oscar. Saying that since neither of them knew what their respective semblance was, they could work together and figure it out. As the conversation continued Zenon pondered on his own semblance...if he had one to begin with.

The closest thing he could think of was his ability to take power and make it his own. Maybe not as effective as the original wielder but power is power. Oddly enough he felt that some of his abilities have been suppressed, and/or disappeared.

Before long everyone ended up gathering around Ozpin as he gave a small speech that more training is required; to grow and evolve. A handful of hours went on until the sun had set, as darkness ruled the night once more. In those hours Zenon spent some time speaking to Amber about his abilities and the lack of power he felt.

Amber would not mention anything regarding her encounter with Lucero but cleverly convinced Zenon that it was merely a mental and physical factor. Having been sent to a world where natural laws vary, can place a great burden on body and mind. Time and retraining would alleviate such barriers.

Not questioning her reasoning Zenon planned on heading back inside, but Oscar approaches Zenon and asked him to help him train some more.

"Hey Zeus, sorry to be a bother but can you train with me for a while."

"Don't you want to take a break? It's been a long day and I'm sure your body requires rest. Besides why not ask the others? I'm sure they would be more than happy to help."

"I'm not that tired, honest. The reason I ask you is because you seem like a man who has been through some stuff compared to the others. I want some advice from you."

Zenon looked at Oscar then looked at the staircase that led to the living room upstairs and sighed.

"Alright I'll give you a few pointers. Just don't expect anything too spectacular, or inspiring, and especially know that I've never taught anyone before. You need to let me know if it's too much, sometimes I can't hold back."

Oscar smiles, thanking Zenon for accepting. Zenon wasn't Oscar's first choice, if anything he would pick Ruby, but Ozpin insisted on Zenon. Either way Oscar believed that if he could learn something to improve himself, it doesn't really matter who gave the lesson. Before Zenon can consider the proper level to begin, he asked Oscar to do a simple maneuver

"Alright Oscar, I'm assuming that your weapon of choice is that cane you carry around with you. I know it's not yours but you're the one wielding it so who cares. Before we begin anything I want to see your form."

"My form?"

"Basically, how you grab your weapon and how effectively you can hold your ground."

To the side of the training room was a set of weapons ranging from swords to lances, and a few axes. Zenon approached the weapons and picked a simplistic broadsword. Having the sword at hand Zenon swung the sword in order to get acquainted with it, while at the same time he began a small lecture on the importance of a stance.

"I never really used a cane before but considering its properties it could serve you as a sword or a rapier. Not as fatal but the principle remains the same. Next is your stature and your physical strength: for someone at your 'level' two-handing it is your best bet. Now it's not just important to deliver a blow but you must be able to tank one, so you could strike back in the brief opening that could follow."

Zenon believed that demonstrating the action would prove far more useful than by telling him. First, he taught him how to properly block and the proper footwork to withstand an attack.

"Alright Oscar I'm going to attack you and I want to you to block it, keeping your center of balance in check and do not falter in your stance."

With a deep breath and an even deeper exhale Oscar readied himself.

"Ok Zeus. I'm ready."

At that moment Zenon had to tell himself that the individual in front of him was a boy, and that this was practice. He had to hold back his habit of killing everything that stood before him. Zenon stepped up to attack Oscar with the sword being held by his right hand alone. It wasn't a heavy blow, but Oscar's inexperienced and relatively weak body could not withstand the attack. Thus, he staggered and fell on his butt.

"If this was an actual fight you would have been dead by now Oscar. This is one of the first things you must practice. Not attacking but defending; in order to win a fight, you must be able to live long enough to see victory. Mostly everybody here relies on their speed but all it takes is just one good hit to bring them down."

Oscar stood up with a genuine appreciation of what Zenon was teaching him.

"That's very helpful advice Zeus, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Next order of business: attack me."

"What did you say?"

"You deaf now? Come on hit me, strike me."

Preparing his stance Oscar raised his cane and rushed Zenon. Oscar would strike Zenon with a vertical strike to his head. Lazily, Zenon parried the cane with his left hand, while placing the tip of his sword on Oscar's abdomen.

"Hear me Oscar. I have fought many things throughout my lifetime, and many of my foes have been struck in the abdomen like what I could do to you right now with a single thrust. Surprisingly, a large percentage of those foes would survive this kind of fatal wound. Another small percentage of those that survived would continue to fight on with even more vigor. An even smaller percentage of those that fought on would have bested me and won...for a brief moment. But your human body would not survive and even if you did, you would not be able to fight on."

As Zenon spoke to Oscar, Oscar strength left him as he saw the blade near his stomach. Zenon pushed Oscar back and ran in for an attack. Thankfully Ozpin was able to warn Oscar fast enough to block it. Just like before, Oscar fell.

"What in the world Zeus?! I wasn't ready!"

"And you think the enemy will give a chance to recover? I wouldn't! I would make sure to cut you down before you could even have the chance to beg for your life. We will continue this practice until I see progress! Now attack me!"

Back and forth they went; Oscar would defend and then he would attack. Indeed, Oscar seemed to get better but it wasn't enough for Zenon. What saved poor Oscar from further training was Ruby. She had come down to tell both Oscar and Zenon that dinner would be ready soon if they were hungry. Turning to Oscar, Zenon a few more words of advice

"You have become better but not nearly acceptable by my standards and remember this is merely the foundation of fighting. You have a long way to go."

Zenon returned the weapon he held back to its place, then headed towards the stairs. Before heading up he gave a nod of his head to Ruby and dismissed himself to Oscar with a wave of his hand.

Dinner went on rather uneventful, but Zenon was more than pleased since it was his first time in years of eating real food. Once the food has been devoured, everybody headed to their respective rooms; most likely off to sleep. Zenon's inability to sleep, left him wondering around the lower areas of the house until he found himself outside.

-Zenon's inner chasm-

On the surface things have been relatively calm. As if the souls have taken a moment of respite from tormenting Zenon, but it was not so. For in truth deep within his very existence two forces have entered a deadlock: those that supported Zenon's goal of fire (whose leader were the Abyss Watchers), and those that preferred the path of darkness (led by Aldrich).

Thousands upon thousands of souls, along with Heirs of Fire sided with either one or the other, each with a different reason. Only a few powerful souls remained neutral, caring little with either choice; but whose strength could tip the balance of power in favor of whomever they sided with.

In the same moment that Lucero returned Zenon's soul to him, this neutral party had taken the soul amidst the chaos of the warring factions. Even easier was to bypass the careful eye of Amber; whose attention was not on the soul, but on the one in whom the soul dwells. After successfully obtaining the soul of Zenon, they gathered and held a meeting.

The oldest among them: The Nameless King, who has dwelled with Zenon longer than the others spoke first

"I decree the extermination of this accursed creation. Not only is his existence a sin towards nature, but it would be befitting to enact judgement upon this creature according to his deeds against us."

A woman known as Friede argued against the Nameless King with a calm demeanor

"Thou does not possess any authority, disowned Firstborn of Gwyn. Petty vendettas shall avail to not. Is it not why we chose indifference in the face of an internal civil war? I have not forgiven him for what he did to me and the world in which I have resided but let him fail on his own accord."

"I shall not even consider any kind of suggestion from one who is an Unkindled as well. Especially from someone who spent her days in a rotted painting after her rebirth." Said the Nameless King with great disgust.

Friede feared not the strength of this forgotten prince, nor did his beckoning words phased her. With her cold and calm words, she would easily injure his pride

"Says the coward who spent countless millennia hidden in a mountain peak."

The Nameless King had enough of the woman's words and prepared to fight her until an elderly voice boomed saying

"ENOUGH!"

A third member; an elder engulfed in darkness had finally decided to partake in the parley. The Nameless King to belittle the elder spoke

"Has the fear of the gods been lost to you? Know your place slave."

With a chuckle the elder answered

"Dear prince, I have worshipped the gods since time memorial. I was there when the gods raged war with the Everlasting Dragons. I was there when you sided with the dragons, when your name was erased from history. I have lived just as long as you, and though my kind were slave knights; here you will address me by my given name: Gael."

"Obtaining the power of a dried-up Dark Soul has made you bold 'Gael'" So spoke the King with much displeasure.

During his fight with Zenon, Gael had lost most of rationality but now he was able to suppress his primitive impulses. Paving the way for a far clearer mindset.

"Quite indeed. The Dark Soul has granted me great power. Greater than the Father of the Abyss himself. On a different note, I do not wish to see harm befall Zenon. He has delivered the pigment for my lady's painting, thus gaining my respect."

"So why not side with him? Clearly your encounter with him at the end of the world placed upon him a heavy toll. Poor Zenon can't even sleep right." Spoke Friede with no purpose behind her words. Merely making conversation to alleviate her boredom.

Gael grunted as he gripped tightly his great sword.

"If I sided with him the 'King' here would enter into open conflict with me. Our struggle will surely cause Zenon much anguish. Anguish that I wish to avoid, for I have already brought much pain upon him unwillingly."

The Nameless shook his head in disbelief as he continued to argue with Gael. As the petty squabbles continued with no end in sight; Friede would gaze at Zenon's souls. A small flame that swayed gently at the presence of the faintest gust of wind, threatening to go out at any moment.

As she looked at the soul, Friede would remember what Zenon had done within the painted world of Ariandel. Despite the odds, despite the constant warnings she would give him, he never strayed from his path. When facing him in combat on three different occasions he never wavered. Such dedication and passion reminded her of her days before becoming forlorn.

In which the usurpation of fire was everything her and her sisters had dreamt for years. After her failure and her rebirth as an unkindled she tossed it all aside, preferring to dwell in a rotting painting. But not Zenon, he fought on while consequently reigniting her own passion. Just like it was once prophesied

' _When the ashes are two, a flame alitheth.'_

"When the ashes are two…" muttered Friede underneath her breath.

For all his crimes and stubbornness Friede came to admire the Ashen One. Perhaps in a different life, under different circumstances you would relish the chance of speaking to someone who understood her.

Her train of thought began to derail as both the King's and Gale's argument grew in intensity. Friede had enough, interjecting as a mediator to find a course they could all agree on

"Clearly neither could join nor defy Zenon's motives and actions. So why are we still discussing this? Are we not neutral to his cause?"

"Even so," spoke the King "I for one refuse to remain inactive. Something must be done to place upon him the weight of our burden, of our pain."

Friede pondered on a way to please both without plunging into a full-scale conflict.

"Instead of making him tumble by our own means, let us grant him that possibility."

"Speak sense Sister." Said Gael demanding clarity

"Let is grant him that which was taken."

Both King and Gael looked at each other feeling great discomfort before returning their attention to Friede. Gael spoke for both when he said

"What you speak is impossible. You know that it is forbidden by…"

Gael did not finish his sentence preferring to point upwards to prove his point. Before more words could be exchanged, a new voice made itself known to the little group. A female voice, a voice they have never heard before. She made her presence known. Walking towards them she demonstrated grace and authority; while also being dressed in formal ceremonial robes. Resembling that of a fire keeper.

She made her way to the three as her stature dwarfed in comparison to these titans. Her voice was smooth and sweet to the ears; none would grow tired of listening to her words. For it was her words that gained the interest of all present

"Do not fear reprisal, do not fear what may come to pass. For I come with authority higher than that of whom forbid the act of which you now speak."

None were able to respond to such words, for her confidence has silenced them.

"None shall speak, for all will listen. I know the plot each one of you convey against Zenon; to aid, to shatter or humiliate. Only one truth has been spoken in this meeting, that we must return what was taken away: his memories."

Refusing to take heed from the woman, the Nameless King voiced his doubt of her legitimacy of authority

"In principle alone you remind me of my sister Fillianore, keeper. Yet she would never speak out of place as you do. 'Return his memories' HA!" Laughed the King "You are not quite aware of the power in place. Sister Friede's suggestion warrants extermination by all accounts."

"I dislike stating this, but he speaks truth." Added Gael though reluctantly "By thin benevolence do we exist as we do now. Even if we consider such a dangerous course of action, we have no means of returning such a key essence to his soul."

The woman only chuckled in disbelief of what she was hearing

"Here I hoped that Heirs of Fire such as yourselves would grow a backbone. Your neutrality only demonstrates your cowardice. No more shall be revealed to the faithless but know that Zenon will regain his memories. You also know of the internal struggle; both sides are equal thus have no real consequence on Zenon, but neutrality is not an option. All will choose who to side in this conflict, might as well pick now."

Without a care of the others and in a respectable speed, the woman reached for Zenon's soul. Two of them wanted to intervene but deep down they feared what would happen if they did.

As the soul rested in her hands, she imbued it with power. Attempting to make the soul brighter and stronger than before. At first nothing changed; his soul remained small and weak, but the woman did not lose faith. Suddenly the soul released a shockwave all throughout the chasm, shattering chains hidden in the shadows as the soul burned as bright as the morning sun.

For the briefest of moments all fighting had ceased, marveling at the sight of the chasm obtaining new light. The Watchers took this as a sign and in a unison, rallied their followers.

"I know you have all felt it. The soul of the vessel in which we now reside has been awakened! It's light now guides us, so I tell you: FIGHT! THE FLAME IS WITH US, SO WHO AGAINST US?!"

All that rallied under their banner gained newfound vigor, fighting against those that supported the darkness with greater ferocity.

Despite this new light, Aldrich and his followers remained firm. For their conviction did not waver, instead they fought for the dark with greater zeal.

As Zenon's soul burned ever brighter upon her hands, she absorbed the soul into herself for safe keeping. Turning her attention to the three she claimed

"Every seal upon him has been eradicated, nothing shall impede what is next to come. But for the rest of you: either submit willingly or by force you will obey. For time draws near and grace has reached its limit."

Having finished speaking she vanished, leaving them to ponder on the coming events of this new revival.

-Zenon on the balcony-

Merely a few minutes prior to his soul being reawakened, Zenon found himself gazing off into the horizon on the balcony. Fingers intertwined with one another, applying pressure then releasing repeatedly; a sign of frustration.

Frustration of what? So many things and nothing at all. Unable to do anything but wait yet feeling the pressure of a whole world upon him.

Releasing his fingers from their own death grip, Zenon placed his right hand upon the back of his neck. Slowly massaging it in hopes of achieving relaxation. Amber in the meantime sat up on the rooftop staring off into the same horizon as Zenon. Suddenly a woman's voice spoke to her.

Amber was surprised and astonished hearing the voice, for it belongs to a woman she met long ago.

" _Anorra?"_ Amber asked to the wind

At the sound of her own name, Anorra made herself visible while standing next to Amber.

"My dearest Amber. It has been ages."

Both embraced in a familiar hug. Amber gleefully spoke to Anorra

" _I believed you dead! Back then I swore that your small fragment would never endure."_

"Time was what I needed. Time to grow and regain my strength, I was never dead."

A moment of joy filled their hearts as they embraced once more but Anorra broke it off just a quick. For she came not for a reunion but to advice Amber.

"Listen to me Amber. I know of all your dealings with the one named Lucero."

Amber looked at Anorra surprised.

"Have I not said that 'I was never dead'? Do not be surprised, only those that lack reason marvel at such simplicity. Regardless I know what you are meant to do with Zenon. To be his compa-"

Without hesitating Amber cut off Anorra's words as she blurted out

" _ZENON_!"

Upon her face a giant smile formed

" _Zenon would be pleased to see you again! I'm not really meant to speak of the past with him, but I know how much he means to you. I cou-"_

Amber's words faltered near the end as she saw Anorra looking at her. She couldn't see her eyes, but Amber could tell that Anorra was filled with unspeakable pain. Anorra didn't even look down to where Zenon was, it took every fiber of her being to resist gazing upon the man she loves. As if nothing happened Anorra continued to speak

"To be his companion and guide, but I grant you a greater purpose. Not only will you guide him, but you shall be his keeper: guarding him from all evil, balancing the light and dark within him, preventing his past memories from consuming him."

" _What are you saying? I don't understand what you a-"_ Protested Amber before being cut off by Anorra

"I will return to Zenon his lost memories. You must balance the past and present to create a brighter future."

With every word that came out of Anorra's lips Amber would become just as confused.

" _Even if it were true what you're saying, Lucero will surely come for us and destroy us."_

"I know you lack power to hold against him, but I temporarily grant you the power of a Fire Keeper."

From her hands a Fire Keeper soul appeared. Not her own but belonging to another Keeper that Zenon found in his journey.

"With this soul you can become a mediator between the dark and the flame. Lucero can no longer impose his will on a whim upon Zenon. In the past you were limited in your vision but now you shall see everything involving Zenon under the heavens."

Amber was left speechless while taking the soul into her own hands. Before Anorra disappeared, she had one request for Amber

"Please Amber: watch over Zenon for me."

Having said her peace Anorra disappeared. Consequently, Amber absorbed the soul while attempting to figure out what had just happened, but before reaching a conclusion she felt Zenon's soul release a shockwave of power. Coming to the realization that if she felt it surely Lucero could too.

In the blink of an eye Amber teleported in front of Zenon's face, mere nanoseconds before Lucero made his appearance known as a spiritual essence. With her own spiritual form, Amber protected Zenon from Lucero's rage.

Lucero did not speak to her, allowing his fury to dominate his very existence; gnashing his teeth in rage, eyes forming to a milky white devoid of life. Knowing that he is unable to do anything to Zenon he backed away, preferring to retreat and reconsider his strategy.

Being stricken by fear by confronting Lucero; Amber failed to notice that Zenon's presence was absent. In the span of a blink she found him heading back into the house, and concerned of his mental health she asked

" _Is everything alright?"_

"I'm fine. Just going to meditate for the rest of the night."

Nothing made sense to Amber. Many have denied him the right to his memories, fearing a great evil that would cause a catastrophe. Yet all remains the same, unchanging. Why?


End file.
